Just What The Doctor Ordered
by CherryxDarling
Summary: AU She had a split personality, but he was falling in love anyways. Nothing good could possibly come out of this. DxS. Completed.
1. Prologue

**I told you I would write it eventually!! Yep, here I am, the prologue (no, not the first chapter. I always have to have a prolgoue!)for my new story. I hope enjoy!!**

**WARNING: This story is darker than y other stories, with disturbing images (no, it doesn't matter if you can really _see _them!)and may seem very unrealistic. Just a warning people, and don't flame me telling me I didn't. Actually, don't flame me at all.**

**I really hope I do this well. This is kinda different for me. Constructive criticism welcome, but like I said, no flames. **

_**Just What The Doctor Ordered**_

_**Prologue**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

A hollow giggle sounded through the white, empty halls of the hospital.

She couldn't run for long. There was no one else around to help her anymore.

Katie sat in the closet, squished between the cleaning supplies and the hundreds of papers that threatened to fall off the file cabinet. But she payed no mind to that.

She was worried about the psychopath that roamed the hospital, looking for _her._ It scared her to death, she had never been in such a position, and never thought she would..._ever._ But yet, here she was, breathing hard, her heart beating rapidly, trying not to make a sound but knew somehow she'd find her.

She couldn't believe it had happened. This girl was a real live crazy person. It was unreal, but she had long crossed the line that separated sanity, and well, insanity. After all the years of working at the hospital, never had one of her outbreaks been this bad. She had that clear look of hysteria in her eyes, the one that made her shiver and want to leave the room. When she had first come here, she had heard stories of all her therapists and doctors simply giving up, some advising her parents to send her off to a solitary prison like hospital, obviously to rot there. It was a horrible thought, of course, but now she realized why they thought that in the first place.

There was a large crash and she knew she was getting near.

Katie winced and a tear escaped her eye. She had desperately tried to help her during her stay, but what if this was the end? Nobody would be able to help her now, and she wanted to puke at the image of what the demented girl had done to everybody else in the hospital.

But what else was there to do when you're locked up in a tiny white hospital room, with nothing but your horrible and murderous thoughts?

Think about how to act on them.

There was a sudden movement near her, very close. Too close. Katie bit back a gasp and moved her head slightly trying to look past the filing cabinets.

Nothing was there. That she could see, at least. She worked on trying to calm herself down a bit to think of a plan to get out of there. She didn't want to end up like Mark, or Jan...or George. She almost let out a sob, but she ended up choking instead while trying to hold it back.

Mark had been the hospital security guy, or at least one of them. She had gotten to know him pretty well, he was a nice guy. She had last seen him walking out the back door of the hospital when he was leaving when his shift was over. Later that night Jan found him dead in his car. He had never made it home.

Jan and George died in the boiler room. They were, of course, supposed to be working, but instead they decided to take a dip in the mini hot tub downstairs. And while they weren't paying attention (too wrapped up in themselves, maybe) after she had managed to escape from Katie and the security cameras view, she turned the water temperature _way _up. 250 degrees higher, to be exact.

At least the water muffled the screams. Katie buried her face in her hands. She had been spending too much time with her. Is this just the start of a copycat Sam Manson?

A slight movement again. She was just being paranoid.

There it was again.

And again. What the hell?!

Katie looked up instinctively, and screamed.

And the last thing she saw was the hundreds of boxes of papers falling upon her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Miss Psychopath strikes again," Sasha took another drink of her coffee as she read the first page of the paper. "Four people found dead at New Jersey hospital, one in his own car, two in the boiler room, and one in a downstairs closet, who had her neck broken. That is one demented creature..."

Nikki winced and shivered slightly. "...Are you sure she's coming _here_?" She asked nervously.

Sasha nodded. "Positive. Funny how her parents go to an upperclass clinic in New Jersey to a tiny little hospital in Amity Park." She mused.

"She won't...kill us, will she?" Nikki asked.

"Psh, How should I know? We better hope not. But I guess we have no way to tell...," Sasha said slyly.

Nikki whimpered slightly.

"Oh gosh Nikki, I'm just kidding! Take it easy for once!" Sasha laughed.

"We could say the same for you _Sasha_," A new, male voice chimed.

"Shut_ up, Danny,_" Sasha retorted.

Nikki snorted.

A _whoosh _was heard as the sliding doors opened in front of the Nurse's Station. Three doctors stepped in, all fairly old, looking very wise in their prim suits. A black-haired teenager followed them in, looking around cautiously.

One of the doctors stepped up and said two words that started it all, "Samantha Manson."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo, didja like it? Not like it? Hate it? Love it? Send it in a review.**

**Please, before I start selling that SUBMIT button like I'm on an infomercial!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I had some free time and this story was eating at my brain. Like, seriously, _gnawing _at my brain. It wouldn't stop. So now here I am, with a new chapter! Yay!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Danny gazed at the strange girl, taking in her features. She certainly didn't look like a murderer.

He glanced at the doctors who were talking with Sasha, and Nikki who was looking curiously at both the doctors and Samantha Manson, and he could see a slight fear in her eyes. He looked back at the girl and this time she caught his gaze.

When he looked twice, he realized how pretty her eyes were. They weren't really purple, but more of a violet color. She looked right into his eyes, and even though her face was blank he could see all the emotions in her eyes. And, as if reading his mind, she snapped her eyes away from his. He frowned. This girl was gonna use a lot of work. He definitely felt sorry for the poor sap that was going to be her psychologist that was going to have to deal with her. **(A/N: Oh the irony! I just love it!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Danny!" A booming voice rang through the white hall and Danny winced before turning around and faking a smile.

It was Justin, the big guy who couldn't ever stop talking. He was a cop, although if he wasn't wearing his uniform you would never know. Despite the fact that he goes on and on about his adventurous, exciting stories about being a cop and going to war. He never went to war. There were no stories. He just happened to be a compulsive liar. He was always telling Danny how big he was going to be; how he was going to make his big dream come true. Sure, it sounded nice at first, but it got tiring after awhile. Justin just liked getting certain reactions from people, whether it was anger or happiness.

Danny just guessed he was one of the lucky ones. Justin actually seemed to like him.

"Hey Justin, what's going on?" Danny asked politely.

"Boy do I have news for you!" Justin was also a gossiper, which was strange even for him.

"What would that be?" Danny was slightly suspicious. Justin hadn't been this excited every he found out that Danny's ex-girlfriend Valerie **(A/N: I just have to put her in here...Dunno why, but she's no importance in this story so whatever. Or is she? smiles evilly) **was cheating on him.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but I heard some _very_ surprising news. You're going to Samantha Manson's psychologist!" Justin smiled at him widely.

Danny's eyes widened and his heart dropped. "Wh-What? How could that be? I'm no psychologist! I just drive the ambulance and I'm training to be a doctor, so how could _I _be her psychologist?! I mean, why couldn't they get Jazz to do it? _She's _a certified psychologist-person, and I'm sure she has no problem dealing with a murderous psychopath!" It was mean, sure, and Danny would've probably said even more mean things if he haven't seen the look on Justin's face.

"What is it?" Danny asked nervously. Justin smiled slightly and waved to somebody behind him. Danny's heart sank and he expected to see one of the older Head Nurses standing behind, ready to give him an hour long lecture on being nice and respecting other people's feelings. But when Danny turned around, however, it wasn't who he expected to see. No Head Nurse. No doctor.

Samantha Manson.

She stood behind him and stared at him cooly and calmly. And then she did something even more unexpected, she smiled. Not a grin, just a slight, tiny smile. Her eyes pierced into his again and he felt something strange stir inside of him.

Guilt. He was sure of it.

He opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ to relieve the tension but she raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Well, looks like we're getting off to a nice start, aren't we?" And then she turned on her heel and right before she turned he could see something dangerous flicker in her eyes.

Danny immediately started to walk after her, almost having to jog to keep up. "Listen, Samantha, I didn't-"

"Sam."

Danny slowed slightly. "What?"

"Call me Sam." She glanced at him there was that smile again. This time it seemed more angry and forced.

"Oh...okay then. _Sam. _Listen, I'm didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was just sorta surprising to me, you know? I guess I was kinda mad, but I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, it's okay. Yeah, some people hurt my feelings, but why care anymore, right? I'm not mad at you, but you know the truth always comes out when someone is mad." She glanced at him again before walking faster.

Danny stopped and stared after her. What did she mean by that?

This was going to be very confusing. He could tell already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny walked past the Floor 3 Nurse's Station, all the nurses stopped and stared at him. They already knew. But what idiot would give him the job as Sam Manson's psychologist?

He went down to the first floor only to see about five cops and investigators standing in the lobby. One of them looked up and saw him. He said something to the rest of them and then made his way over to him.

"Danny Fenton?" The man asked, looking down at some papers.

"Yeah, what is it?" Although he already knew what was to come.

"We have something to tell you about a patient here, you may have heard about her, uh, Samantha Manson." Danny nodded, urging him to go on, pretending to be interested.

"We have assigned you to be her, well I wouldn't say psychologist, but that's sorta what it is. You are assigned to help her while she is here at the hospital." The man looked at him nervously.

Danny just nodded again, realizing he was lucky that Justin told so that he wouldn't lash out on the cop.

"But, you don't _have_ to do it." The cop kept going.

This was new. "Really?" He was definitely interested now.

"Although it is highly recommended you do, it's not mandatory." He said very professionally.

Danny sighed. What now?

Without giving it much thought, he realized he was already sucked in anyways, so he replied, "Yes, I'll do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Although it was only three pages long, I felt like I have been typing for years. Okay, so remember to review! Pretty please! Don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer them personally. PM me if you want. I love getting those. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Mouth Shut

**Wow, it has been a **_**really**_** long time since I updated, and I'm really sorry. I haven't really had the time to do anything! Oh, and I'm not really sure how to spell Jazz's full name, so I'm sorry if it's not right.**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 2 - Mouth Shut**_

* * *

"_You_ are going to be Samantha Manson's _psychologist_?" Jasmine Fenton froze in her tracks and stared at him incredulously.

"Did I stutter?" Danny asked bitterly.

"Well, no offense, but why _you_? I know there are some highly educated psychologists that come here, so why pick someone who...isn't?" For once in her life, Jazz actually seemed confused.

"How should I know? All that I _do_ know is that I'm...actually gonna do it," Danny sighed.

"Really? I know it's not mandatory...but maybe it's a good thing you do. Not many people would eagerly volunteer to be her psychologist. Even _I_ would be hesitant for that girl!" Jazz laughed.

Danny glared at her. "Thanks, Jazz. That makes me feel SO much better!"

Jazz laughed again and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "You'll do fine. And good luck, 'cause you might need it!" She strolled down the hallway of the white hospital and Danny could still hear her laughing.

"Danny!" A voice bellowed behind him.

Oh great. The bearer of bad news was about to visit him again. What now?

"Justin," Danny greeted him halfheartedly.

"So, I hear it's your first day on the big job, right?" Justin grinned knowingly.

"Yeah, how'd you know...oh never mind. Um, I'm just looking for her room actually. Do you know where it is?" Danny looked around.

"Riiiight over there," Justin pointed behind Danny.

Danny gulped, and tried to ignore the overbearing grin Justin was giving him behind his back.

"Nervous?" Danny sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

See what girls did to him?

"Ah well, I wouldn't worry." Justin stated.

Wouldn't worry? This lady had just murdered _at least_ five people over the _weekend_. She was a complete psychopath, no matter how mean it sounded. He really had to admit, the truth **did** hurt.

"She can't be too bad!" Justin chuckled, rocking back and forth on his feet a little bit, the ever-so-present grin showing more than ever.

Riiiiight. Has he not heard about the murdering spree she just went on? Not to mention this wasn't the first one she had been on. Danny shuddered. The thought of her sending him an evil glare just gave him the creeps.

Justin looked at the expensive watch on his wrist. "Oh! Well I've got to be goin' now. Good luck...with...watsername Miss Psychopath in there." Justin then pointed at her door again.

Danny glared at him as he walked away, and resented the way Justin seemed to love the way how aggravated Danny got. Which was all the time, if he thought about it.

He glanced around the hallway, stalling as much as he could. He slowly made his way to the door...and was about to open it when he heard:

"Pssst! Danny!" He heard a loud whisper near him, and it sounded like it was coming from the Nurse's Station...

Danny turned his head slowly and his eyes met with Sasha's. She grinned and he could see the amusement and sympathy in her eyes.

"Have fun!"

Danny scowled and glared at her before tearing his eyes away and staring at the door.

It was now or never.

He just wished there was another option.

* * *

Danny knocked on the door twice and hesitated, waiting for a response before walking in. The door squeaked slightly as it slowly opened, and Danny popped his head in and glanced around.

She didn't even glance at him when he knocked, nor when he opened the door. She was sitting upright in her bed, staring at the muted TV with false interest.

Danny walked in and looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do. He scratched his head, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey...how's it going?" Totally lame, but it broke the ice. Sorta.

For the first time since he came in, she glanced at him. She raised her eyebrow slightly, and almost smirked at his nervousness. _Almost_. He didn't know what to say to her, how to act around her, and that was expected. Everyone seemed like that, too scared to start a real conversation, too nice to be mean enough not to say anything at all. He was just like everyone else.

Before the complete emotion she had been feeling (which was slight disappointment, but he didn't know it then) could reach her face and eyes fully, she turned her head back to the tiny screen in the corner of the room and replied, "Fine. Just...fine."

Danny narrowed his eyes, knowing what she was trying to do. She was trying to hide her feelings, to let him in. And truthfully, he had no idea what she was feeling; what exactly she was trying to hide in the first place.

But he was there to find that out, right?

He sat down in a chair near her bed and she kept her eyes glued to the screen as he studied her features. She was definitely different from all the other girls he had seen. She had short, jet black hair that fell softly against her face, just reaching her chin, and she had a smooth pale complexion, like she never really went in the sun; unlike most of the girls he had seen around here, with long, fair hair and their flawless, tan skin. Most girls had pretty blue or brown eyes, sometimes the occasional green, but her eye color was something he had never seen before-a deep, rich violet color that he almost felt trapped in. He, of course, only had been around her a few times, was shocked to know that he had pratically memorized the color in his mind. Yes, she was different, but in a good way.

Besides the whole killing people, and the mysterious crazy split-personality she had.

He sighed slightly, racking his brain, trying to find something, _anything_ to say.

"Well...," He cleared his throat, hoping he would get a response.

No such luck. She didn't even acknowledge that he spoke again.

"Anything you have to say?" He was getting tired of this already. He didn't have much patience, and this girl was getting on his last nerve, already!

She slowly turned her head, finally, and looked at him, but her eyes didn't meet his. They actually stayed on the ground, concentrating on a crack in the tile floor.

She raised her eyes slowly, hesitantly, and they met his.

"No."

It was barely above a whisper, and those deep violet eyes pierced through his again, a flicker of emotions running through them, meeting his for a moment, before turning around and staring at the screen again.

Even though her eyes had only met his for a split second, he was able to detect the unknown emotion in them. She was lying; he just knew it. He knew the real answer, what she really wanted just then, and he knew if he wanted this to work, he had to force it out.

He knew the _real_ answer, and he was going to make her say, no matter how long it took.

"_Yes."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's a bit short, and I'm really sorry for taking so long, but a little case of writer's block has stumped me. I know what I want to do for the way later chapters of this story, but what I need to write now to bring those chapters together is what is the problem. Also, I'm putting songs at the end of chapters (instead of troubling with putting them IN the chapters) to go along with the chapter itself. I will also be naming the chapters this time! Most likely the song title, or a certain phrase from the chapter, or the song that I think suits it most. Here is the song for this chapter!**

_**Mouth Shut by The Veronicas**_

_  
I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am _

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become  
Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(I kept inside of me for all this time)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried)  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie)

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

**There you go. The song is a bit fast for this chapter-cuz this story is going a bit slow right now. I don't want to rush into things. Please review! I love reviews! They make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write! Yay!**


	4. To Be Loved

**Here you go. :)**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 3 - To Be Loved**_

* * *

Every day, Danny would walk in the room, sit down, and basically sit there until she finally acknowledged that he had even walked into the room.

Sometimes it took over an hour for her to say something, and when she did, it was usually meaningless and unimportant.

And sometimes, she never said anything at all.

It was funny, because when he first saw her, she slightly came off as well, dare he say it now, a smartass.

Really now he wondered how he could even think that; she was so quiet and reserved. Maybe it was because she was scared of him, or she just really didn't like him. It was probably both. He had been thinking for the past week and a half how to change that; how to talk to her, and how to make her open up to him.

And today, finally, he had the solution.

* * *

Danny walked into the room, more confident than ever, slamming the door shut hard enough so where she looked up in alarm at him, her violet eyes wide and she looked like - for a split second - like she was scared.

Why - he had no idea.

She calmed, however, whenever she saw that it was just him. She studied him for a moment before turning away and staring at the TV again.

_This can't be healthy for her_, Danny though. _Staring at the TV all day won't help anything._

Danny took his usual seat but didn't slump down like he usually did, but actually leaned on her bed, staring at her. She glanced at him again, and seemed slightly unnerved that he was acting so different. Then she just kept on ignoring him.

Before Danny asked the one question that had been nagging him all week.

"How do you know what they are saying?"

Yes, she kept the TV muted every time she watched it, and he had no idea how she knew what they were saying. She watched the same thing everyday; the 3:00 news.

She looked at him, and said in a quiet, but a very clear, voice, "A friend taught me."

"What friend?"

Danny was pressing his luck with this. He shouldn't be asking so many questions; so fast. But he was intrigued by her. It was hard _not_ to ask so many questions.

She stared at him; as if contemplating whether to answer him or not.

"Her name was Alicia...she was deaf. She taught me how to read lips."

Danny smiled as she turned back to the TV. He was finally getting closer to her.

"So...where is Alicia now?"

A long silence.

"She passed away."

Danny closed his eyes. He was afraid of this.

He was more afraid of asking the question that pierced his mind next.

"...How?"

Sam visibly swallowed, looking down at the floor.

"Car accident." She was lying through her teeth. Somehow, she was just easy to read like that.

"Really?"

She glared at him, but Danny kept his gaze steady.

When she saw that he wasn't going to give, she looked at the TV again.

"No." She said stubbornly.

Danny sighed.

"Okay then...how?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Danny winced. He was doing so good, even though she lied (even that was expected); but at least she was answering questions.

"Because."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Because _why_?"

"Because...I'm your psychologist. And I'm not leaving until you tell me."

She glared at him again, her beautiful eyes gazing intensely into his. He met her glare with one of his own, and it was just as good. She wasn't going to win this time.

"_Fine_. You really wanna know?" She looked outraged.

All he could do was nod.

"I _killed_ her. Okay? I KILLED HER! She was my best friend! Why did I kill her? I don't even know! I just snapped one day...and all my anger came out on her. All I do know is the look on her face...right...before...it...happened...," Her voice slowed down, and become thick from kept back sobs in her throat.

Before he knew what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her petite body in a hug. She hugged back and cried freely into his shoulder, and Danny was surprised by her openness.

But he was glad. Of course, he was heartbroken that she had done such a thing; that she even had to go through this, and her past was finally poking through, and he was going to find out the whole truth even if it killed him.

Or her. Whichever came first.

And it seemed now, that anything could happen.

* * *

**A/N: You guys will kill me. I personally like this chapter. A bit short but that's okay. Anyway, this chapter has a part that is foreshadowing about what is gonna happen in later chapters (hint, hint!). You guys will probably figure it out...maybe...I'm not gonna tell you!** **You'll never figure it out. Trust me. This is a very difficult story. Well, it being 12:09 p.m. here, I am going to bed folks. Thank you reviewers, keep on reviewing!**

_**To Be Loved by Papa Roach**_

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it getsI came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal. _

Go!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give inWhoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved


	5. Tomorrow

**Yay! This story is going faster than I hoped. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last also. Danny and Sam meet a new character in this chapter!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 4 - Tomorrow**_

* * *

Danny was running late.

This wasn't unusual for him; considering that he was half-ghost, and even the enemy ghost population had definitely died down over the years in high school, there were a few poor souls who decided they wanted to mess with him.

But this time Danny was running late for his daily meeting with Sam, and he was quite unsure how she would take it. Maybe she wouldn't care, or maybe she would yell at him. He still didn't know much about her, and how she would react (because he never knew what would come for her) was totally unknown in almost in any situation with her.

So when he walked through the door about an hour and a half late, there was a reason he why he had last the confidence he had used yesterday.

Why the stupid ghost (he didn't really care which one; he hadn't really paid attention anyways) had taken him so long was beyond him. He had other things on his mind maybe, or maybe it was because Tucker had decided not to answer his phone to get the thermos that Danny had stupidly forgotten.

He definitely had other things on his mind.

Sam actually looked up when he walked into the room (and he was even being extra quiet today; he hoped she wouldn't notice him walk in so late) and gave him "the look." He had grown accustomed to "the look" over the past week as it was one she gave him often.

It signified when she was annoyed or irritated; one of the very few emotions she let show.

"Where have you been?" She asked blankly, but Danny could tell that she was curious.

"Um...," This was the first time Danny had actually been really nervous around her since the very first days she had been here. He just got anxious when she pierced through him with those intense eyes of hers, and he couldn't help it. What if she knew he was lying about what he had been doing?

"I just had some business to take care of." She knew he was lying, but she didn't press the subject.

Today's scene was different. The TV was on, and muted of course, but she payed no attention to the daytime sitcom (because he was so late he had missed the afternoon news), and instead, she was reading a magazine.

"Okay." She said absentmindedly, turning back to her magazine.

She had really opened up since yesterday, although not a lot. She was more talkative; even though in the slightest bit, and it was an improvement. A small one, but an improvement.

Danny sighed as he flopped down in the chair and his as his stomach growled, he realized he had missed lunch.

Sam looked up at the sudden noise. "Hungry?" She smirked at him.

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." He though for a moment and then asked, "Wanna go for lunch?"

She looked up again in alarm, "What?"

"Out to lunch. With me. For food."

She rolled her eyes. "I got that. In this hospital's cafeteria? No way. I hate hospital food. This hospital has by far the worst food I've ever tasted." She snorted.

"How about we go out of the hospital then?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She looked into his eyes. "I can't leave the hospital." She said, and Danny swore he could see a bit of sadness in her eyes. She looked down at her magazine. "Not without an authorized hospital permission slip, and not to mention an escort that works at the hospital." She snorted again. "_Right_. Isn't that crazy? My parents can't even take me out, because it's "too much trouble." But from them it's just a sorry excuse not to take me anywhere. Too ashamed, I guess."

Danny was shocked that she had opened up so much.

"I work at the hospital."

She looked up again. "Huh?"

"I work at the hospital. I can get the permission slip and we can go on our way. I'll be right back. In the meantime, I will be thinking of what restaurant sounds good. You should be too."

Before she could say anything, he had gotten up and was walking towards the door.

"Danny?"

He turned around to the female behind him.

"Yes?"

"Just keep in mind that I don't eat meat."

He cast her a blank look for a moment, and then grinned at her before nodding in understanding.

"I'll do that."

* * *

It certainly didn't take long for Danny to get the slip.

It was Sasha who wrote it out, and since she was one of his friends here at the hospital, it had been fairly quick and easy to convince her to write one.

So now Danny and Sam were sitting in a Chinese restaurant, (Danny really did think about how Sam was a vegetarian, and they had other things than just meat here), eating away.

They hadn't been sitting down for very long in the almost empty restaurant (except for the Chinese guy in the corner, staring at them, looking down at his paper occasionally, and drinking his coffee suspiciously. Danny was pretty sure whatever paper he was reading had an article with Sam in it, by the strange looks he was giving her), when the bells on the door jingled, signaling that another person had walked in.

Danny had barely glanced up, and was almost afraid that he did. He quickly tried to hide his face, with anything, _anything_, but the effort was futile. She had found him, and now he was going to pay.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking the new person that had walked in.

"Nothing," Danny said quickly, pulling her arm down so that she was closer to him, and he only had to whisper to get her to hear him.

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Paulina. She's crazy. If she sees me...I dunno what might happen." Danny shuddered at the thought.

Sam peeked her eyes over at her. "Yeah...she sure looks like a psychopath."

Danny regretted his comment, but didn't say anything about it.

"If we just lie low for a little bit, I'm sure it won't take long for her to leave this place." Danny said.

"Riiiight...yeah," Sam stared at him, before sitting up straight and putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Danny, I'm kinda thirsty. Wanna get me something?" She said in a loud voice. Too loud.

"What are you doing?" Danny hissed at her, and winced when her heard a familiar shriek.

"_DAN-NY!"_ Paulina screamed, running straight over to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Hi Paulina...how you doing?" Danny tried to untangle himself from her grasp.

"Oh...I'm doing good. How about you? I finally went to college. My dad paid for me. He said that if I ever want to become something in life, I have to go to school. Isn't that so smart of him? And I don't have to pay him back any of the $50,000 he gave me for my first year. Isn't that great?"

Danny stared at her, shocked, and Sam was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Um...yeah...Paulina, that's just great." Danny said sarcastically.

Paulina finally looked at Sam, and narrowed her eyes. "Who's this?" She asked with fake innocence.

"Uh...Paulina, this is Sam...my friend...Sam, this is Paulina...she went to high school with me," Danny introduced them.

Paulina held out her hand, and Sam shook it hesitantly, "We dated in high school. 1 long year. The longest relationship I've ever had!"

Sam faked a smile and glanced at Danny, "Really?" Loving the fact that she was learning more and more facts about the man in front of her. And he barely knew anything about her. Usually, with him being the psychologist and she the patient, it was the other way around.

Oh, but Sam Manson is different.

And later, Danny had to remind himself to write it down on her file, although he never really got around to it anyway, a little tiny fact about Sam.

"Danny's my boyfriend." Danny pratically choked.

She was a compulsive liar.

Paulina froze, "R-Really? For how long?" She glanced at Danny.

"About 6 months. Isn't that right Danny?" She faked a warm smile at him, and obviously Paulina fell for it.

Then he realized what she was doing. She was helping him. She actually cared about what Paulina did to him. She had a strange way of showing it, but that was okay.

"Yep...the happiest 6 months of my life," Danny smiled back, and Sam smirked slightly. Paulina looked absolutely crushed.

"Oh...well. That's wonderful. I have to go now. I hope you guys have fun _rotting in hell!_" She screamed the last part, and ran from the store, with the guy behind the register yelling, "What about your food?!"

Danny burst out laughing, and Sam risked a slight smile.

"Thanks. You know, that is the first time, no matter what I've ever done to her, that she's actually been truly mad at me. Maybe now she will leave me alone for good." Danny smiled at her.

Sam shrugged. "Oh well. It was the least I could do...you did take me out to lunch."

She was being nicer than usual, and she was even smiling a little bit.

She was finally getting slightly better.

But Sam knew. She knew all along. She had these way of telling things, a bad spot in her stomach, telling her something bad was going to happen, that things weren't going to go as planned.

She wasn't ever going to get better.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it a little more lighthearted. Well please review, and I'm going back to bed. It's 4:51 in the morning. I'm exhausted.**

_**Tomorrow by Lillix**_

And i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
I need to break out  
Get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud  
I'll be OK  
I'll be OK

Walking down this winding road  
Rainy days are all I know  
I have hit the ground  
Staring up into the sky  
Counting all the reasons why  
My mind is spinning around  
I need to breath dooo

So,i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And i need to break out  
Give me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud  
I'll be OK

Get off from the floor  
I just can't take no more  
Leavin' it all behind  
'cause yesterday's gone

Nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah oohhh

Oh,i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And i need to break outGive me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud  
I'll be OK  
I'll be OK

Oh,i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And i need to break out  
Give me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud

I need to break out!!  
Were OK were alright  
Alright, you're okay, it's okay,  
You're all right, whoa,  
We'll be alright,  
We'll be alright


	6. You Know I'm No Good

**Okay...here is the fifth chapter of my new fabulous story. By the way, any information about the story is on my profile. :)**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 5 - You Know I'm No Good**_

* * *

When Danny walked into the hospital, hours after his daily meeting with Sam, and noticed that Sam was standing at the main Nurse's Station, talking to Sasha, and she looked...very freaked-out.

Danny frowned and hurried over there and he could hear part of their conversation even before he reached his destination.

"They _can't_ come! I won't let them! I'm the patient, don't I have a choice about who visits me and who doesn't?!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, but you're not exactly a _regular_ patient, Sam! Do you want Danny to visit you every day? Even if you didn't want him to, he _has_ to, and you have no say in it! It's the same situation with your parents!" Sasha said in a hurried, hushed voice.

"What do you mean he _has _to?" Sam asked suspiciously. Sasha ignored the question.

She sent her one of those stern, no-nonsense looks that were very rare. "They are coming tomorrow, and that's _that_."

Sam huffed and when Danny reached the Nurse's Station hesitantly, Sam turned to him and glared at him before turning and walking off to her room.

"What's going on?"

Sasha sighed, and said, "Sam's parents are visiting tomorrow, the first time since she checked in, might I add, and obviously she is not too happy about it. I guess she's not too happy with you, either. Sorry about that." Sasha smiled sheepishly and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yep, you're lucky we've already had our little "meeting" today. But I doubt she's going to be too happy tomorrow either."

Sasha smiled sadly and looked down at her paperwork. "You won't have to worry about that anymore, Danny."

"...What do you mean by that?" Danny was nervous, because Sasha was usually never this serious.

"Danny...she doesn't know it yet...but I've talked to Sam's parents...and they're moving her...to another hospital." She said slowly, and looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

Danny swore his heart stopped just then.

"No...they can't...why?" Danny stammered.

Sasha sighed again. "Who knows? They move her about every two months, I don't see who they ever expect her to get better."

"Where are they moving her to?"

Sasha gave him a confused look, "Um...a facility in Boston, I think. One of the best in the U.S."

Danny looked down and clenched his hands on the counter.

Sasha stared at him. "Danny, look on the bright side! I mean, you never really wanted to help her in the first place...you wouldn't have to worry anymore." She shrugged.

"Sasha, things have chang-"

"Am I that much of a burden to you?" Danny whirled around and came face to face with Sam.

"No, Sam...listen-"

"No, that's okay Danny. I'm leaving. You won't have to worry about me anymore." She glanced at Sasha, back to him, and right before she turned around, Danny swore he could see tears threatening to fall from her beautiful violet eyes.

She walked away slowly, to her room and Danny turned to Sasha, who had a hand covering her mouth.

"Danny, I'm SOOO sorry! Maybe I should talk to her and straighten things out-"

"No...I'll talk to her." Danny said quietly. He started to walk off to Sam's room before getting another thought and turning back to Sasha, "And I'm talking to Sam's parents. I don't care what they say, if they ever expect their daughter to ever get better, she _**is**_ staying here."

Sasha nodded, speechless, her eyes wide, because before he turned around again after his last statement, Sasha thought she had seen Danny's eyes turn a dangerous green.

Danny turned the handle to Sam's room slowly, and poked his head in first to see what she was doing.

Danny frowned when he realized Sam wasn't in her room.

Danny stepped in the room fully, and looked around. Then he realized the window on the other side of the room, facing the park across the street, was open, a slight breeze moving the curtains.

Danny's eyes widened in fear, _Did she jump? Run away? What the hell was she thinking in the first place?_

Danny ran to the window and looked out, and cursed the time, because it was nearing 8:00 p.m., and it was starting to get dark.

"I'm up here." A female voice said, and Danny jumped.

He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Sam sitting on the balcony above him.

As he climbed up to her level, he asked her angrily, "What were you thinking? You could fall while you were climbing up here!"

"But I didn't. What do you care anyway? I'm just a burden, remember?" She finally looked at him, her eyes completely blank.

Danny sighed again, and said, "Sam, you do realize that _I_ didn't say that you were a burden to me. Sasha did, remember?"

Danny had to resist a smug smile when she realized he had gotten better at their little game.

Sam sighed this time. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm leaving." She looked out in the distance, to the couple walking around in the park.

"No, you're not." Danny retorted.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not letting you leave here, Sam. How do your parents ever expect you to get better if they keep moving you from hospital to hospital like this?"

"Because I will _never_ get better, Danny!" Sam stood with a sudden rush of anger. "Don't you get that?! My parents _know_ that! They've realized ever since I killed my _best friend_ in the ninth grade, that there is _no_ going back! It's probably best if I move, because I know I'll end up hurting someone. I won't get better, and I know it, my parents know it, and I think it's time that you know it, too."

She tried to climb down, but Danny knew with her mood change, she would definitely end up hurting her self on the way down.

Danny stood up himself and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Why are you so negative?"

Sam tried her hardest to escape his grasp, not wanting to show her true feelings, to cry in front of him. But the years of ghost fighting had definitely had an impact on him, and she was not strong enough to fight back.

"Because it's the truth!"

"It's because you're not willing to change!"

Sam looked up at him in disbelief, "How could you say that?! Of course I want to change! Would you want to be the one killing people and not being able to control yourself?" She stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Then why aren't you letting people in, Sam? Show me what you are feeling! I'm here to help you, but I can't if you won't let me in!"

Danny stared into her eyes and saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"..." She stayed silent, looking at anything but him.

Danny gently put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Why not?" He asked again.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath while a lone tear slid down her cheek.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at him sadly and said, "Because I don't want to hurt you. I have before, Danny. I got close to Katie, and you know what happened? I _killed_ her. I don't want to do that to you! I don't, I can't, I can't do this...I have to leave...," She started struggling again.

Danny shook his head when she started sobbing uncontrollably and took her in his arms in a hug. "It'll be alright...nothing bad is going to happen..." All he could now was comfort her the best he could.

She finally calmed down some, and after a few moments of silence, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him, "You'll talk to my parents?"

Danny could see the slight smile on her face starting to show, and Danny grinned, because this time things were going to change. Things were different this time.

Because this time, her smile was real.

* * *

**A/N:** **I liked this chapter. Hehe, I hope you like it too! Please R&R!**

_**You Know I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse**_

Cause you're my fella, my guy  
Hand me your stella and fly  
By the time I'm out the door  
You tear me down like roger moore

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told ya, I was troubled  
You know that I'm no good

Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy,  
He's in the place, but I cant get joy,  
Thinking of you in the final throws, this is when my buzzer goes

Run out to meet your chicks and bitter  
You say when we're married cause youre not bitter  
There'll be none of him no more  
I cried for you on the kitchen floor

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told ya, I was troubled  
You know that I'm no good

Sweet reunion, jamaica and spain  
Were like how we were again  
I'm in the tub you're on the seat  
Lick your lips as I soak my feet

Then you notice lickle carpet burn  
My stomach drops and my guts churn  
You shrug and it's the worst To truly stuck the knife in first


	7. He Can Only Hold Her

**I couldn't keep myself away! I was so bored and just couldn't help it. Expect a flashback or two of Sam's past in this story :).**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 6 - He Can Only Hold Her**_

* * *

"You're probably wondering why you're talking to me instead of your daughter."

Danny was disgusted by Sam's parents, and he could see why she didn't want them there in the first place.

Her family was very rich, and they had the snobby attitude to go along with it. He knew they rarely visited their only daughter, as if they were ashamed of her, (they probably were), and just didn't seem to care about what happened to her. It was beyond him why they wanted to keep moving her, and that's what he wanted to find out today.

But first he had to find out a few other things.

They both gave him blank looks, waiting for him to continue.

"When did Sam start showing symptoms of a split personality?"

Pam Manson winced at the words, not liking the sound of her only daughter having a "split personality." It made her wonder whether or not she should've been a mother in the first place.

John **(A/N: I just picked random names. I think Pam is her mom's name, right?)** Manson looked at his wife and sighed before answering, "Second grade."

Danny's eyes widened. She had just been about seven years old when this started happening? Danny felt a wave of pity for her. He had no idea how hard it must have been.

"What happened?"

The pair was silent for a long moment, and they looked at each other.

"Well...," Pam started.

**(A/N: This is slightly humorous in the beginning, I have to say. She's seven years old, but she's smart for her age.)**

_Sam was sitting in the back row in her new classroom, and she was definitely not happy about it. The teacher she had wasn't one of her favorites, either. She was actually quite annoying, because she was so cheery and smiley. Plus she never stopped talking!_

_A boy sat beside her, and Sam decided she didn't like him either. He had put glue in the chair of the girl in front of her, and then the said girl had cried. He was really rude and Sam figured he could probably lose some weight. _

_Suddenly the boy turned to her and poked her arm. _

"_What?" She asked with a frown. _

_He smiled arrogantly, and even though he was only seven, he was quite good at it already. "Nothing."_

_Sam could feel a pounding, angry ache in her head starting to form. It was like a migraine, except worse. _

_Sam took a deep breath and turned to the teacher in the front of the room. _

_The boy ignored her frustrated actions and poked her in the arm again, this time harder. _

_Sam's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "What do you want from me?"_

_He smiled again. "Hmmm...how about this crayon here? This is a pretty color." He picked up a crayon off Sam's desk and started using it. _

_Sam's glare increased tenfold and her heart starting beating uncontrollably. _

"_Give it back." Her voice was a dangerous whisper._

"_Nope. It's mine now." The boy didn't look up from his picture._

"_I'll give you to the count of three to give it back." _

_The boy rolled his eyes, obviously this was another girl just trying to act tough. He would see how tough she was on the playground._

"_One..."_

_He continued to ignore her and Sam continued counting._

"_Two..."_

_He sighed dramatically and started peeling the paper off the crayon and smashed the crayon against his desk hard, making it just a tiny stub, leaving most of the rich blue color on his desk and paper._

"_Three..." _

_Sam jumped from her desk so fast she knocked it on it's side, and reached for the arm holding the crayon. She grabbed it out of his hand but didn't let go of his arm._

"_Let me go!"_

"_NO! Maybe it's time somebody teaches you a lesson! Obviously your own mother COULDN'T!" Sam grinned and laughed, and it was almost a maniacal laugh, and the whole class, including the teacher, was staring in shock._

"_Samantha Manson! Put him down now!"_

"_NO! It's Sam!" With that last statement, she twisted his arm with amazing force and he screamed as well did many other students, including the teacher, when they heard a sickening crack of bones breaking._

"His family almost sued us." Pam finished.

Danny was in shock. She had only been in second grade, and she broke this kid's arm?

"Where did she go to school at the time?"

Another silence.

"Here."

_Another_ silence, this time a shocked one.

"Here?! What was this boy's name?"

John sighed again. "Oh I don't remember...do you remember?" He looked at his wife.

Pam thought for a moment, before saying, "I believe his name was Baxter... maybe Dash? Dash Baxter?"

Danny had to choke back a laugh. Dash was a jerk, and obviously, always have been. He moved to Amity in the third grade, so he hadn't seen the incident. And by the third grade...

"Did you move Sam to another school?"

"She went to a doctor...many doctors, actually. We moved and eventually put her back to school in the start of fifth grade...but there was another incident."

"Do you mind?"

It was Pam's turn to sigh.

_Sam already had the feeling she really wasn't going to fit in. _

_Her parents had somehow stopped the story of that faithful day in second grade from hitting the papers and thankfully, no one knew about it. _

_It really didn't matter, however, because it was obvious the other students didn't like her anyway. They were cold and rude to her, and Sam couldn't find a reason why. It was actually starting to make her angry, but Sam had to hold herself back. She hadn't just missed two years of school for another "slip" to happen, did she?_

_Suddenly, and girl with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes walked up to her desk and asked, "What's your name?"_

_Sam smiled, glad that someone was being nice to her. "Sam. What's yours?"_

"_Melissa. Did you just move here?"_

_Sam nodded. Melissa smiled kindly and said, "Would like me to show you around the classroom?"_

_Sam nodded again with a smile. _

_Melissa showed her the place where they hung their coats and book bags, the teacher's desk, introduced her to some of her friends, and finally, showed her the arts and crafts table. _

"_We paint a lot." _

_Sam loved to paint. Ever since her grandmother had gotten her a paint set for her birthday last year, to release anger and stress in a healthy way. _

_Melissa grabbed her hand and pulled her to a shelf with various paints._

"_We have all kinds of colors. What's your favorite color?"_

"_Um...I like blue and purple."_

_Melissa smiled again, but this time it didn't have the warmth and kindness like before._

"_Good." Her tone had changed also._

_Melissa suddenly pushed her towards the shelf and the paints fell, opening and spilling all over Sam._

_The whole stared at the two, most of them with smiles on their faces. _

_Sam was in shock. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. She was covered in various reds, yellows, oranges, blues, greens, and purples. _

_Sam turned to Melissa, and before she could stop her self, lunged at her, putting her hands around her neck and squeezing as hard as she could. Melissa started choking and gasping, but she couldn't release herself from Sam's grip._

"_Sam! Sam! Stop!"_

"They _did_ sue us." John said bitterly.

Again, Danny was shocked. He couldn't believe this girl Melissa was so cruel, and he almost was glad Sam had done such a thing. _Almost_.

"Okay...just one more question." Danny leaned forward. This was the million dollar question. He had been working up to this.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you keep moving your daughter from hospital to hospital?"

They both stared at him and didn't answer right away.

John stiffened and said coldly, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Actually, yes it is." Danny said with a smirk. "Your daughter is in my hands in this hospital."

John narrowed his eyes, before smirking himself.

"That's why we are moving."

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I hope you liked it. Remember to review!**

_**He Can Only Hold Her by Amy Winehouse**_

_  
He can only hold her for so long  
The lights are on but noone's home  
She's so vacant Her soul is taken  
He is what she's running from  
How can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
Though he tries to pacify her  
What's inside her never dies  
Even if she's content in his warmth  
She gets pained with urgency Urgent kisses  
The miss misses  
The man that he longs to be  
Now how can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
So he tries to pass it by  
Cause what's inside'll never die  
As he tries to pacify her  
Cause what's inside her never dies_


	8. My Wish

**I'm baaaaack! Yes, it's been awhile...but here I am. I changed my pen name, too. I am now **_**Mafi**_**. Don't ask me what means...because it's sorta an inside joke between me and my friend, so chances are, you'll never find out. Hehe...well, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the songs I put in the chapters. No I don't...no matter how cool Mafi is...NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DESERVE IT! **

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 7 - My Wish**_

* * *

You could literally cut the tension with a knife.

They were sitting in a small, but loose circle, all of them (except for him, but he certainly expected to be the bravest one there that day) seemed to be avoiding each other's gaze.

Sam sat beside him - quite close to him also, might I add - and her mom sat beside her, and her dad on the other side of Danny.

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are," Jeremy retorted.

"No! Why do I have to leave, _dad_? You know if you would've kept me with one doctor in the first place, maybe I would actually be getting _better_," Sam said fiercely, glaring at him. Danny was slightly surprised. All this time she had told him time and time again that she was never going to get better. Why was she changing her beliefs now?

At that, Jeremy stood in a fit of anger, knocking his chair over, and screaming, "If you couldn't get better in the first few years of being hospitalized, what makes you think you can change now?!"

"Then why are you moving me?!"

"Because nobody wants you here! Can't you understand that? Nobody believes you can get better, nobody wants you being a burden at their hospital. You are _lucky_ that we aren't shipping you off to some crazy hospital with the rest of your kind!"

The room fell silent once again, but this time it was a different silence.

The silence was suddenly filled with heavy breathing, and it was coming from Sam.

She laughed bitterly before saying with a defiant, but slightly shaky voice, "My _kind_? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm your _daughter_! Aren't you supposed to support me?"

"Honey...your father didn't mean what he said. We love you very much, we just want what's best for you." Pam Manson finally spoke up.

"Do you really feel that way?" Danny asked Jeremy, ignoring Pam's pleas for her husband and only daughter to calm down.

Jeremy was quiet for a long moment, before answering, "Yes. I meant every word. I'm sick and tired of this! All me and your mom wanted was a healthy child who succeeded in life. What did we get? A daughter with a _split personality_. Where did I go wrong, Sam? Did I not give you everything you wanted? Why are you this way?"

Sam looked hurt, and it definitely showed in her eyes. "So...you're _ashamed_ of me," She said slowly, not looking at him.

Pam spoke up again, "We are NOT ashamed of you, Sam. We just wish that you could get better, is all. We want what is-"

"Best for me, I know. You have a funny way of showing it."

Jeremy sighed, looking defeated. "If you two really think she can get better here...I'll let her stay."

Danny smiled, and Sam looked up at her father hopefully, "You're serious?"

Jeremy nodded. Sam smiled, and slowly walked to her father, giving him a small hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Wow...I didn't think it was going to be that easy."

Danny looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes, "Easy? You call that easy?!"

Sam shrugged. "We've had larger fights that what we had today."

"Glad it didn't get any bigger than."

"Me too."

Sam sighed and looked at him seriously. "What now?"

"What?"

"Well...I'm staying here...how am I supposed to get better? I told my dad staying here would help me...even if I don't really believe it myself. If he finds out that I'm not getting better, he'll take me away, Danny. He's tougher than you think," Sam explained.

"You'll get better. Trust me, you're in _my_ hands. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily," Danny teased, giving her a reassuring smile.

Sam gave him a soft smile back, and Danny decided right then and there who the most beautiful person he had ever met was. With her expressive violet eyes (although she tried her hardest not to let her feelings show), and her radiant smile, no one could compare to her.

And then the moment just _had _to be ruined.

Like always.

His ghost sense went off, and Danny cursed his luck. "Um...wow...is it 4:30 already? I promised my sister Jazz that I would meet her for coffee...do you mind?"

Sam looked confused for a moment, and Danny panicked for a moment. Did she suspect anything?

Slowly, she shook her head. "No go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

Danny wasn't completely lying when he said he was meeting his sister.

Of course, this was the last time Danny was going to leave the thermos in Tucker's possession, because of course, he had _dropped_ it, letting every ghost Danny had caught over the past week out. No wonder they called him "Bad Luck Tuck" in high school.

"One day, I'm telling you, one day, I'm going to kill him."

"He's your best friend, you're not going to kill him." Jazz said calmly, sipping at her coffee.

"Too bad he's not half ghost. Then I'd trap _him_ in the thermos and see how he likes it." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"So...how's _Sam_?" She gave him a knowing smile.

"She gets to stay." Danny said happily, and Jazz's smile widened. Danny had been keeping her up to date with his situation with Sam, and Jazz was happy with him. Plus...she had been sorta giving him advice if he ever got stuck. This was the upside of having a sister who's college major was psychology.

"And...I have a plan."

Jazz looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of plan?"

Danny smiled mischievously at her, and leaned in closely, explaining his well thought out plan.

When he was done, Danny smirked as he saw the expression on Jazz's face.

She smiled brightly at him, before saying, "Wow...you really are maturing, aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh...I left you with a cliffie, didn't I? Well, sorta. You don't know the plan, do ya? Ha! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, and it's somewhat of a filler chapter. That's okay. Please review! I don't know if this song fits the chapter. I couldn't think of anything else.**

_**My Wish by Rascal Flatts**_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves youMay all your dreams stay big


	9. Weekend Warriors

**I am so sorry. Please accept my apology...because I know it's been over a month since a updated, and that is not good. I hate it when authors I love make me wait so long...and then I do it to all my wonderful-icious reviewers. So...read this chapter...and it's going to be a bit longer than the rest. Hopefully. No promises...but I have good plans for this chapter...laughs evilly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Nope...I don't own the song or the artist below either...(what? Do you think I'm gonna ruin what the song is down there? I'm not THAT stupid!)...(wait...just ignore the chapter title, okay?)...(Maybe I really am stupid!)**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 8 - Weekend Warriors**_

* * *

  
Danny had to admit, he _really_ liked how things worked out sometimes.

He also thought that he deserved his rare good luck; over the years with all the ghosts he had to fight, keeping his secret from his parents, trying to keep his grades up, and recently; training to become a doctor.

"You don't mind meeting someone new for a change, do you?"

Sam looked at him, her eyes slightly wide. "...What are you planning?" She asked slowly.

Danny could hardly suppress the smirk. "Well...my sister wants to meet you."

She looked confused, and asked him, "Why would she want to meet me? An autograph? Because I'm pretty sure I hold the world record for having my name in so many newspapers over the world." She let out a small, amused smirk as she stared absently at a magazine in her small, soft-looking hands.

Sometimes, if you look at her just for a few seconds (and perhaps you knew nothing about her killing sprees), you would've never known she was basically crazy.

This was definitely _not _one of those times.

Danny rolled his eyes at her dry sense of humor and replied, "Uh...no...at least I don't think...," Danny looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, fully knowing his sister was almost capable of anything. Except for failing a task. Or a test. Whatever.

"Ahem."

Danny whipped his head to look at Sam, who shook her head. "You know, sometimes I think you need to be the one in my position." She said simply.

"Ha. Ha." Danny rolled his eyes yet again, this time more dramatically.

"_Anyways_, before I was distracted with your amazing sense of humor-"

"You mean my gorgeously good looks and captivating personality?" She smiled knowingly at him, raising one eyebrow, and he knew she was mocking him.

Danny smirked. "Hardly. Now - let me finish. My sister wants to take you...shopping."

Danny cringed then slightly, wondering how she would react.

"..."

"So...?"

"...Shopping?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay." She shrugged and continued to look at her magazine.

Danny, who had squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, cracked one open to stare at her. "Are you serious? I never thought you would agree...I guess I never thought you would like shopping."

Sam looked at him. "Well...shopping isn't bad. I just hate going with my mom, whenever she insisted we be "normal" for once and buy me some new clothes. She always insisted that I buy something pink, frilly, or poofy. And sometimes, all three." She visibly shuddered, obviously having the image in her mind. Danny could also imagine it.

"Well, I promise you my sister isn't like that," Danny chuckled slightly. He then stopped to store distantly out the window. "At least...I hope..."

"Is there something wrong today? I mean, did you forget to take some pills, or what? You are SO distant today. And I thought _I_ was like that." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your sister want to take me shopping anyway?"

Well, shit. He hadn't been expecting that question, but he should have been. Sam was a smart girl, and she would've asked it sooner or later.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure, actually. She said she never really has someone to hang out with that's a girl, and since she knows about you, she decided you would be someone good to talk to. And shop...go out for coffee...whatever."

Sam nodded slowly, studying him. Danny's heart pounded a bit faster under gaze, and he knew that she was slightly suspicious.

She then shrugged. "Hmm. Maybe I feel the same way. I've never really had any friends during school."

Danny sighed in relief, before he processed what she said. "None at all?"

She shook her head. "Not besides Alicia...when I went to a small public highschool for part of my senior year, and I didn't even make it to prom. It's not like anyone would ask me anyway, but that doesn't really matter. Highschool is stupid."

"Did you wanna go to prom?"

"No." Sam quickly looked away from him, but he could see the truth in her eyes. She wanted to go.

And that was a good thing. Because his plan was going to work perfectly now.

* * *

Sam had to admit, she was glad she went with Jazz that afternoon. Not only did she get some new clothes, but had a pretty interesting conversation with her when they went for coffee. Like the fact that hers and Danny's parents had been (and still were) ghost hunters, and had a whole lab with weird devices and even a ghost portal in their basement.

She learned about some guy named Tucker, and obviously he is Danny's best friend, and a total tech geek.

Of course, what really made her suspicious was when Jazz had told her to wait outside for a minute while Jazz bought something special, that obviously she wasn't supposed to know about.

She was even more suspicious whenever she realized Danny wasn't anywhere around, and he had even told her he would be there so they could "talk." Whatever that meant.

That's when Sam noticed the note on her bedside table. She picked it up and read it:

_Sam, _

_I know Jazz bought you something "special" today at the mall, and I want you to get dressed, go outside, and someone will pick you up. Don't ask where your going, and don't worry; I have everything taken care of. _

_Danny_

Confused, she reached into her bag frantically (she hadn't even thought to look at the "special" gift on the way home) and pulled out the mysterious object-

And gasped in shock.

It was a gorgeous dress; not very long, probably about mid-knee, and it was a dark blue, almost black (thank God it wasn't pink), and it shined in a strange, mysterious way.

She loved it.

But she was still confused...

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...maybe you can guess what is going to happen, I dunno! I decided to make this into two parts though...sort of. Here's the song...doesn't exactly fit well with the chapter, but I really love it. LISTEN TO IT! That's why I put it here, hello?! Ha, well please review!**

_**Weekend Warriors by A Change of Pace**_

_Weekends are for the warriors_

_All those late nights walking through front doors at daybreak_

_Raise all, of the glasses high_

_This one's to all of us sitting around here on Friday night_

_I remember eighteen_

_Hated Mondays_

_And sitting and staring at the clock dying to get away_

_Don't look back_

_And have no regrets_

_We only got two days and time won't wait for us_

_I could't ask for a better place to be_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than this_

_I've been to hell and back_

_All the snow storms_

_And the bathroom stalls which you pulled me out of_

_I'll be there_

_Like you've been there_

_My word's my bond_

_Don't stand alone, you can count on me_

_I could't ask for a better place to be_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than this_

_We fight this fight to stay free_

_And never say 'never'_

_If you leave this choice up to me_

_I'll stay young (stay young) forever_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than this_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than this_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This can't last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than this_

_Weekends are for the warriors_


	10. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Hello there. This update didn't take as long as I thought it would! I'm actually brainstorming ideas for another story (I know! I know! Bad me! I shouldn't be doing that!) Annnnywaaaays...here you go. Please review!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 9 - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**_

* * *

  
Sam realized it had been a _long _time since she had worn a dress. The last time had been on her 9th birthday, and she remembered she was fresh out of the hospital. Her mom had invited most of her relatives, and some of her former classmates. Her relatives came, of course, but none of her friends were there. Maybe it's because they truly couldn't go (their grandma had just died...the lamer excuses, such as, "I'm busy" or some of the more original, more believable ones, "Well I'm grounded since the principal called my mom after I threw yellow paintballs at the ceiling." Hell, she had been confined in a hospital for over a year! How was she supposed to know who was lying or was just too scared to face her?!), but she supposed she didn't blame them. She was, after all, up for a _very _important court date once she was stable enough to leave the hospital for awhile.

She somehow doubted if that day would ever come. The choices for her were either an insane aslym (**sp?**), jail (no matter what her lawyers did, the court couldn't just _forget_ the fact she killed hospital officials), or...the last option was empty. This hospital? A different one? She didn't trust her parents, even if they did say they wouldn't move her, they would most likely change their mind, sooner or later. And if they didn't, she would be shocked.

Sam stared at herself in the mirror, and sighed. Danny was obviously up to something, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She usually didn't like surprises, because in her life, surprises usually meant something bad.

She was slightly worried how she supposed to actually get outside without Sasha or any other nurse firing questions at her.

_Don't worry, I have everything taken care of._

Whatever he did, it better have worked. She hated being interrogated, especially by nurses or doctors. They were too nosy.

She opened the door slowly, realizing that people were definitely going to stare when they caught at how she looked. She was used to people staring at her, but this was different. When she went to the mall, people stared at her because of what they read in the paper. People in the hospital rarely stared at her, and when they did, it wasn't because of what she did. She just couldn't believe people would ever stare at her for something so simple, like how she looked. It sounded so..._high school._

She walked down the hall cautiously, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see if nurses or doctors dared to stop her.

She paused when she got to the front entrance, looking around. This was the first time she had left a hospital by herself, _ever._

Sasha looked up from the computer at the Nurse's Station and smiled at her.

"Have fun!" She said cheerily, winking at her playfully.

Okay...so there was definitely something going on. It was something big...

"You better get going. Your ride is here." Sasha broke into her thoughts again, absently typing on her computer.

Sam nodded, at loss for words. She started to walk out the doors when-

"And Sam?"

Sam whirled around and faced Sasha.

"I love your dress."

Sam smiled, and again, was speechless.

The world is just full of surprises, isn't it?

* * *

Sam was mildly impressed whenever she saw the sleek black limo in front of the hospital, because her parents actually owned a limo, and used it often. Much to her dislike. She still liked the fact the he got one though...it seemed...very romantic.

Yet very suspicious.

Since the windows were so dark, she couldn't see the outside world very well, (and it didn't help that it was rainy and dark outside anyway), so she couldn't see where they were going.

When they did get to their destination, she was still confused. The building was large, but it looked like it was recently abandoned, because some of the windows were boarded up and it was completely dark inside.

_It looks like a school._

She slowly walked to the double doors and pulled, and one immediately came open. She walked inside the dark room, and as her eyes adjusted to the light (or the lack of light), she noticed there _were_ some things in the room, but she couldn't make out what it was.

Her hand drifted over the wall closest to her, searching for a light switch. She found it and flipped it, and winced at the sudden light change.

Once she opened her eyes again, she looked around slowly and gasped.

_High School Prom._

There was no one in the room except for her, and the room had been decorated with the slightly cheap, but amazingly accurate rendition of what looked like her high school prom.

_Even though she didn't go._

Sam found herself smiling at the table, with cake and cookies and punch (if she was likely maybe it had already been spiked...with vodka!), the empty DJ table, with a record playing quietly (a slow, sad song), the again empty tables with their frilly white tablecloths and centerpieces, their matching chairs...

_It was everything she had dreamed of._

Danny had done this, _all_ of this, just for her...but where was he? She _had_ to thank him, because he knew, even when she lied, that she had secretly been dying to go to prom. To be normal.

"So I take it you like it?"

Sam jumped about three feet in the air, and even squealed a little. She blamed disco ball in the middle of the room. It sorta made her giddy.

She launched herself on him, giving him a bear hug.

He chuckled. "I guess that's a yes!"

She pulled back, smiling widely, and gestured to the room. "But why?"

He shrugged. "Well...I could tell you really wanted to go to prom...so..."

"So you bought _all_ of this, just for one night, for the two of us, just so I can have a high school prom?" She asked him, shocked.

He looked around the room before landing his eyes on her. "Yeah."

She gave him another hug. "You're silly."

Danny laughed again. "I know."

"Thank you."

"...Your welcome."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Sam found herself in Danny's arms, _slow dancing_. Never had she slow danced before. She found that she liked it though, finding it very comforting and relaxing.

"Is this everything you wanted?" Danny's deep voice filled her ear.

She nodded against his chest. He tightened his hold on her waist, and Sam snuggled deeper into his chest.

_You're getting too close to him._

"I'm glad."

She smiled again, finding herself very tired from then night's events. Then his voice, this time he was whispering, filled her ear again, "You look beautiful tonight."

_You'll only hurt him._

Sam found herself blushing, something she never did, but tonight was full of things she had never done before. Prom, slow dancing, the dress, shopping with his sister-

_Or yourself. You have too much to lose-_

**SHUT UP!**

She felt a sudden rush of cold air on her neck, and she heard Danny let our a curse. "What is it?" She asked.

"Actually...I have to go. I know it's horrible...but I promise I'll be back soon. And...I'll explain everything later, okay? Stay here." He said quickly, making his way to the stairs that Sam guessed led to the roof.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but he was already gone. This happened all the time. He always had somewhere to go, suddenly, and just left without an explanation. And Sam felt like she deserved one, for once.

And that meant catching him before he left.

And speaking of leaving...why would he go up to the roof? What was he going to do, fly off the building?

Sam ran up the stairs (or the best she could with her new high heels. She couldn't believe she let Jazz convince her to buy these things. They were dangerous, and probably were going to kill her one day)...and another flight of stairs...and another. She didn't realize this building was so tall.

Hopefully she wouldn't actually have to go onto the roof. She was slightly scared of heights.

That was an understatement.

She was _terrified_ of heights. She was totally paranoid about roller coasters, or anything that was tall. And a lot of things were tall. _A lot._

After _another_ flight of stairs, she opened the wooden door and onto the roof, where she found that it was _very_ windy, and it was starting to rain.

_Great._

"Danny!" She looked around wildly, and saw a figure way on the other end of the roof. "Danny!" She called again, starting to walk towards him.

The figure turned, and she saw a pair of strange, glowing green eyes. She noticed snow-white hair...

_That's not Danny_.

Sam had truly no idea what was going on, and she felt herself backing up, to where she hoped the door was, her new shoes slipping slightly on the wet cement of the roof.

"Sam!"

**It **_**is **_**Danny!**

She felt herself slipping more, and realized she wasn't moving towards the door. She tried to straighten herself, but if was just too late, she was going to fall, and she was scared of heights, and something terribly was happening and nononononono this wasn't supposed to happen she wasn't supposed to get hurt-no one was and here she was, on this roof, and-

Sam screamed as she felt herself fall...

And everything went dark.

_I told you so._

* * *

  
**A/N: I looooved writing this. I hope you all liked it, and don't be confused, because the "voice" in italics is Sam's split personality, if you haven't realized it, and the bold is Sam herself. Told ya she was crazy. Please review...**

_**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment i treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause i'd miss you babe_

_And i don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when i dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And i don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And i'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then i kiss your eyes_

_And thank god we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause i'd miss you babe_

_And i don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when i dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And i don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause i'd miss you babe_

_And i don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when i dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And i don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing_


	11. Almost Lover

**Heya! I'm here to update! I've just been busy. (And yes, that's my pathetic excuse). Hope you guys aren't too mad at me for leaving you with that huge cliffhanger in the last chapter! Haha...yes, I can be evil when I want to. **

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 10 - Almost Lover**_

* * *

When Sam woke up, she knew something was terribly wrong. 

She couldn't remember what had happened, exactly, just the fact she had fallen off the roof of a building.

Many questions had entered her head when she forced her eyes open for the first time since the accident: What injuries did she have? Was Danny okay? Where was she? What day was it? Had she been asleep for only a few hours, or many months at a time?

She looked around slowly, her eyes still hazy and she winced at the throbbing headache that was starting to form.

Wait.

_You're not in the right room._

Was she in Intensive Care? The room at all, the window on the opposite, the furniture reversed...the furniture was actually _different_ than the rest of the furniture in the hospital.

What was going on?

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse clad in white stepped in.

_You don't know her. _

"Oh, finally awake?" She asked kindly, looking over the clipboards in her hand. "That was quite a fall you had. You're lucky you're not paralyzed for life."

Sam's eyes widened and lifted her head slightly, no matter how painful it was, and surveyed the damage. She noticed the black splint on her left arm, signaling that she had sprained her wrist. On her upper right arm she had stiff white bandages on it, and by the way it stung as the nurse removed them, she had obviously gotten a pretty bad cut.

"If you're wondering, you don't have permanent brain damage, so don't worry. You did sprain your wrist, and you have a large gash on your right arm, and you had to have two corrective surgeries on your head, but you should be okay now." The nurse smiled at her as she cleaned the wound.

"Two surgeries? What happened?"

The nurse halted her work and stared at her.

"You don't remember?"

Sam stared at her blankly, and the nurse sighed.

"Well, in plain terms, you hit your head."

"Well, obviously." Sam rolled her eyes, and then winced when she felt the sharp pain in her head.

"You should be careful. Those surgeries were to make sure you didn't die, actually. You fell on your head, but the impact wasn't very hard, surprisingly. There was a pocket of air behind your left eye, so we had to fix that, and then we had to seal closed the place where you cracked your head open. You're a very lucky girl, Sam."

Sam ran her hand down the back of her head, feeling the still tender scar there. She then moved her hand over her left eye, feeling a very small scar near her eyebrow.

_I knew this would happen. You shouldn't have gotten so close to him. Look at you now. You're lucky you're not dead right now!_

**Stop telling me that! You don't know anything about getting close to people!**

_I know that you shouldn't get close to anyone! Didn't I tell you that you or someone else would get hurt? You never listen to me, and this serves you right. You can deny the truth all you want, but we both know I'm right. _

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked the nurse, ignoring the voice in her head. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Who's Danny?" The nurse asked absentmindedly, bandaging the wound again.

"_Danny_. He works here? Drives the ambulances? He's an intern?" The nurse looked at her blankly.

"There is no Danny here, Sam." She said calmly, and Sam's eyes widened.

"What?! What do you mean?! How long have I been here?"

"Ssshhh. You've been here for about a week and a half, why?"

Oh, God. What if something had happened to him?

"Danny isn't here?" She asked again, wishing this was all a bad dream.

"No Sam. There is no Danny here. But I do believe there is a Danny Fenton at the Amity Park Hospital, two towns away. When we are short on ambulance drivers, he helps us out. He's a pretty nice boy..."

Sam swore her heart stopped and her eyes widened even more.

"Amity Park Hospital? I thought I was at the Amity Park Hospital!" Sam screeched.

The nurse gave her a concerned look, and replied, "No honey. You're at the Hudson Hospital." She then took the clipboard and walked out of the room, the door shutting with a _click_ behind her.

At that moment, Sam thought she couldn't hate her parents more if she tried.

They couldn't move her while she was awake and well (meaning her physical being, not her mental one), they would do it when she was unconscious and injured.

She was _definitely_ going to raise some hell.

But first, she needed to get out of this hospital. And for that, she needed a plan.

* * *

Danny admitted that he felt guilty about what happened. He hadn't been able to visit her, not since the day after it had happened, and he felt horrible for that, _and_ the fact that it was pratically his fault that she fell. If he hadn't gotten in that _stupid_ accident so long ago, none of this would have happened. 

He couldn't blame the Mansons for moving Sam to another hospital, but while she was asleep? He knew that wouldn't go over well.

And to make things worse, Sam wasn't the only one who was leaving. One of the head doctors here told him this hospital wasn't "right" for him, and it was time to move onto bigger things. And when he said bigger things, he meant a hospital in Atlanta.

And that meant leaving Sam, possibly forever.

He had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Sam's plan wasn't a good one. Nope, she had used it more than once, but she figured since she was at a new hospital, her parents were nowhere to be found, and the doctors and nurses here obviously knew nothing about her devious ways, it would work. 

At least she hoped.

It was simple, but dangerous. Easy, and stupid.

Climb out the window. It was dangerous because she had no clue what floor she was on, and she was scared of heights. It was stupid because she could get herself killed. But she had done more stupid things in her life, why should this be any different?

Maybe she just wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe she should wait.

But there was no way her parents would let her leave, and the same goes for the doctors and nurses. She just couldn't walk out the door, there were probably cameras around every corner, and if there weren't cameras, there were people. And that was even worse.

There had to be a fire escape somewhere. Maybe there was one outside the window, or a set of rarely used stairs leading out to a back door or something. She was leaning towards the window, because the second choice was ridiculous. But then again, so was this whole plan.

Sam was thankful she didn't have an IV in her arm, because if she did there would be no hope for escaping. But the band-aid on her arm signaled that one had been recently taken out, so she guessed she was lucky. Lucky for not dying, lucky for not being caged to her room.

Lucky for–

Sam heaved the window open, and smirked to herself.

And to the ladder next to her window, leading straight to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Oh my...Sam is so bad. But a tad bit stupid, don't you think? Haha, well please review! I love and adore this song dearly. I strongly recommend you listen to this song, especially if you're a fan of slow and sad songs. I sure am!**

_**Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**_

_Your fingertips against my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never wanted you to be unhappy  
I thought you wanted the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images_

_Well, I never wanted you to be unhappy  
I thought you wanted the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot not wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_


	12. How Far We've Come

**Well this update took a shorter time than I thought! This story is almost over, my friends. Not many more chapters to go!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 11 - How Far We've Come**_

* * *

To put it plainly and simply, Danny was absolutely miserable.

He blamed himself for everything that happened a week and a half ago, on the slippery roof in the dark, when Sam had slipped and everything had just happened too fast, and he hadn't been quick enough to save her, it was all his _fault_, and now it was high likely he would never see her again and-

"Danny!"

A loud, feminine voice broke through his train of thought and Danny looked up in alarm.

Jasmine Fenton sat down next to her brother in the waiting room of the hospital, handing him a cup of coffee. She had to admit she was very worried about him. He had barely eaten or slept in 4 or 5 days, and she could see his patience with everyone running thin. She knew that he didn't want to go to Atlanta, and that would be a problem. He certainly deserved it, but she understood that he was in love.

This was one problem she knew he had to figure out on his own.

"Are you okay? You were really spacing out there for awhile..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear anything from-"

Before he could finish, Jazz cut him off. "No, Danny...her parents have made sure that the hospital doesn't contact you anymore...they blame you for what happened. But don't think-"

It was Danny's turn to cut her off. "It _is_ my fault, Jazz! I was _right_ there, and I watched her _fall!_ I should have been quicker, I should of caught her, and none of this would've happened!"

Jazz sighed. "Danny, you have to stop torturing yourself! Everything happened too fast, you can't do anything to change the past! Now, I got a hold of the hospital, and they let me know about Sam's condition."

Danny gaped at her, opening his mouth and closing if a few times, looking quite like a fish. "What...but how?!"

Jazz blew on her own coffee a bit before taking a small drink. "I lied." She answered casually as she took another drink.

"You _what?!_ You lied to the hospital, for me, to get information on Sam when really it's all my fault-"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Danny, just shut up already! You're my _brother_. Of course I lied. There really was no other way. And yeah, you kinda owe me. But that's not anything new, now is it?" She smiled at him affectionately and shrugged.

Danny gave her a small smile and gave her a tight hug, being careful about not spilling the hot coffee. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem. But the next time I decide to fall in love and put said love in danger, you better be backing me up, buddy." She smiled slyly at him.

And Danny couldn't help but smile.

* * *

What she was doing was probably about to top the list of stupid things she had done in her life.

And it was of her own free will! Most of the stupid things she had done had been over the influence of her other half (as she so _affectionately_ called it), not when she was normal feeling.

Well, sorta. She guessed later that she could always blame it on the painkillers, couldn't she?

She got dressed quickly, relieved to see an overnight bag in the corner on a chair with clothes, probably packed by her parents. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw a dark hoodie on over it (and she was surprised to see such an outfit like that in the bag. Her mother would never approve!), and hurried to the window again. She put her arm out and grasped the metal bar of the ladder, shaking it with as much force she could muster after waking from an almost two week slumber. It didn't budge.

She smiled with triumph. At least she knew that the ladder would hold her on the way down.

On the way down...

She was only three stories high, but looking down gave her a terrible sense of deja vu, and she really felt nauseous. Sam took a deep breath before bracing herself and lifting her legs to crouch on the window sill. She stepped down on the ladder slowly, one leg at a time, and clenched the sides of the ladder so tightly her knuckles turned white.

She climbed down at her own pace, in a hurry but she really didn't feel the need to act like it and hurt herself even more. Once she was safely on the ground, she stumbled slightly, and she suddenly faced a new problem.

How was she going to get back into Amity Park?

Her other half was starting to get angry, erupting something inside of her she hadn't felt in quite awhile.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on all the exercises and practices she had learned during anger management and many counseling sessions.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again, and she felt a tad bit calmer. She didn't know when she was going to lash out again, but she hoped it wasn't anytime soon.

She needed to get back to Amity Park, _soon_, before anyone recognized her, or worse - her other half decided to beg for attention. If she lashed out in front of a crowd, who knew what she might do - hurt an innocent bystander, perhaps herself, scare and traumatize whoever is nearby -

A loud, discordant noise broke her gloomy thoughts, and she whirled around, running down the dirty alley she was standing in and peered down the street cautiously.

A bus stop.

With an actual bus. Waiting for passengers to get on.

She was relieved that she had brought the dark hoodie.

Wow.

God really was on her side, wasn't he?

* * *

Danny never usually rode the bus, anywhere. Since he was half-ghost, he took advantage of his flying powers and just _flew_ anywhere. He had his own car, and although it was pretty crappy, it still took him places.

But his car just happened to break down 3 days ago, on his way to work. Just his luck.

He knew that flying would take a lot of energy out of him, considering that he hadn't ate or slept properly in awhile. Plus it was still quite rainy out, even though almost two weeks had passed since the rainstorm that had helped in Sam's almost death-

The bus lurched to a stop, and Danny could practically see the hospital, just about a block away. He sighed and leaned forward impatiently, tapping his foot. He just wanted to _see_ her, awake or asleep, it didn't really matter. Her parents were nothing to him. He would fly through the window if he had to.

Only three people got on the bus, an old couple that appeared very weary after obviously waiting so long in the rain for the bus to arrive. He noticed a small female get on the bus, in plain clothing and a hood over her head, but he could see the hair was black. She kept her down and didn't look at anyone, but she seemed slightly familiar to him.

Danny's eyes widened. It couldn't be! There was no way that she could have escaped, but she was right here, across from him!

Danny almost laughed at the irony. He leaned forward even more and smirked slightly.

"Sam." He whispered.

She looked up, her beautiful hidden eyes barely visible underneath the hood.

She jumped visibly and hissed, "What the HELL?!"

"I was coming to see you."

She was silent for a moment.

"How amusing. I was just coming to visit you. I guess we're gonna have to make new plans and have some tea and biscuits somewhere else, shall we?" She said sarcastically.

Danny had to chuckle. This girl was incredible, really.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up abruptly and took her hand, and she stumbled slightly while getting up, keeping a hand on her head to keep the hood pulled up.

The bus driver opened the doors again, looking confused. He stared at them until they started walking down the sidewalk away from the bus, trying to get away from the peering eyes of the passengers.

"Where are we going?" Sam whispered to him. She looked so tiny, he knew that she was short but never realized just _how_ short she was compared to him. He thought that she looked quite cute with the large hoodie on with the hood pulled over her eyes.

"Somewhere private. You sneaked out, didn't you?" She nodded, and he frowned in disapproval.

"You shouldn't of done that. I was coming to see you-"

"And how was I supposed to know that?! What did you expect me to do, sit in that room and wait for you?!"

He was too shocked by her outburst to say anything.

"I _missed_ you. I shouldn't have, but I did." Her hood had slipped farther off her head, and her expressive eyes were shining, from what looked liked tears.

Danny took no time to pull her into a fierce hug, wrapping his arms tight around her back, and she slowly wrapped hers around his waist. They stood like that for quite awhile, some people who were walking quickly in the gloomy day, trying to get home before it got dark, even stopped to stare.

_Let go of him now._

Surprising even herself with her obedience, she unwrapped her arms from his waist and he took her hand.

They walked silently in the darkening evening, Danny leading her to an unknown place.

_Don't you dare go with him. This will get you into even more trouble that you _cannot_ afford right now._

She ignored the voice, clutching his hand tighter, pulling her hood tighter around her head.

She just hoped that wherever they were going wouldn't get them caught, or get them both in trouble. If she lashed out, she would never be able to bring herself to talk to Danny again, that is, if she didn't kill him.

The thought made an involuntary shiver run down her back.

She could feel herself growing anxious and restless, and slightly angry, although there wasn't a reason to be.

She didn't know how long she could stay under control.

* * *

**Ah, they meet again! Please Review!**

_**How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty**_

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_but its feeling just like every other morning before,_

_now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that_

_and I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

_can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

_chorus:_

_but I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running but there's no where to run to_

_I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

_said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

_say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_its gone gone baby its all gone_

_there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_well its gone gone baby its all gone_

_there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_but I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come_

_let's see how far we've come _


	13. Superman

**I'm really sorry. I've just now realized it's been over two months, and that I kinda left you guys in a bad place. Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I shan't own Danny Phantom. Be gone, you fool, BE GONE!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 12 - Superman**_

* * *

"How bad were you hurt when you..."

The quiet question trailed off uncomfortably and Sam sighed. She should've known that Danny would've blamed everything on himself. It really wasn't his fault, either. She shouldn't have followed him in the first place, she should have just stayed where he told her to, instead of following him. Basically, it was her fault, if anything.

"Um..." How could she sugarcoat the damage she had caused herself? "Well, I hit my head. I had two surgeries. No biggie." She offered him a lame, weak smile, but he wasn't buying it.

"Two surgeries?! Sam, you could've died -"

"But I didn't." She said firmly. "The real problem is my parents."

Danny nodded. "Yeah...they finally moved you. I thought I had gotten through to them." He said sadly.

"It's not your fault. I told you they would anyways...once they set their mind on something they hardly ever change it."

Danny gave her a long, hard look and Sam could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he was paler than usual.

"Danny...what happened to me, isn't your fault...I shouldn't have followed you."

"I shouldn't have left you." His voice was hard and cold.

Suddenly, Sam felt strange. Not the angry, anxious strange that she usually got before she lashed out on someone (or something), but a different strange. All of a sudden, she could remember green eyes and white hair, right before she fell...

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked curiously.

Danny had a panicked look on his face for a moment. He said nothing.

"Right before I fell...the person I saw on the roof didn't really look like you. But that person _was_ you, wasn't it?" She was really confused.

Suddenly, she felt him grab her wrist and drag into another dirty, deserted alley and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was kidnaping her.

"Danny! What the hell is going on?"

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you might sound crazy, but it's true. And you can't tell _anyone_, okay?" Danny said in a low voice.

Sam nodded, her eyes wide.

He hesitated for a moment, and she could tell he was arguing with himself in his mind.

"I'm...I'm half ghost."

If he hadn't said it so seriously, if this hadn't been a really bad situation she was in, and if she wasn't feeling like she was losing control more and more each second, she would have laughed. And in her mind, her other half really did laugh.

It was absurd.

"What?! That's impossible." Sam held back a snort.

Danny sighed. "I knew you would say that." He ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

Without warning, he stepped away from her and two strange blue rings came from his middle, one going towards his head, the other down to his feet. As they took their separate ways, she saw the person she had seen before she had fallen. The same white hair. The haunting green eyes.

"You're not kidding." Sam was gaping at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Is this a time for kidding around, Sam?"

She just gave him a sly smile and shrugged. "It depends on your personality, I guess."

The statement had an underlying tone of bitterness, even if it was meant to be funny. Danny winced slightly and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Wow. Can you fly?" She sounded purely like a child right then, her beautiful eyes shining in a way he had never seen before. He smiled.

"Yeah. It's nothing too great, I guess." Danny shrugged.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Says you." But she was still smiling softly, looking at him curiously.

_Don't even think about it._

"Can you show me?"

Danny's eyes widened and he was shocked by her almost shy question. Slowly, he nodded. "I don't see why I couldn't..."

_It's a bad idea._

Sam was getting angrier. She tried to focus on Danny, on his enchanting green eyes and his "magical" powers. She didn't know what was making her mad, and she didn't want to know, either. If she knew what it was it would just make it worse. She couldn't afford to lose control in a semi-public place like this. And not with Danny around. If she ever did anything to hurt Danny, she wouldn't be able to live herself. She had hurt too many people in her life, and he wouldn't ever be one of them.

She saw Danny suddenly lift into the air, as if he was suspended by wires, and Sam could have squealed in delight. Around him, she felt different.

Like a normal person.

"So, what exactly does this have to with you leaving from the rooftop?" Sam asked.

He sighed slightly. "I fight more...evil ghosts."

She stared at him, almost in disbelief. "You're like Superman, but you're a ghost."

Danny laughed, the sound loud and cheerful, and it made her smile at him happily. She had been wanting to hear that all night.

"Sure, something like that."

_Step back. It's my turn._

Sam felt a searing and throbbing headache take over, making her see dark, tiny dots float over her vision and she whimpered, holding her head.

"Sam? What's wrong?" She could hear Danny's voice, but it was muffled and it sounded very far away.

If she could get far away from him, if she could gain the strength to run so he could be safe from her monstrous other half before any damage could be done, everything should be okay. Maybe she would pass out like she had done a few times before, when her other half's attempts to break free where unsuccessful. She did feel dangerously close to passing out, she could see bigger black spots and her head was hurting even more. She could vaguely feel warm hands go around her waist and she could feel herself being lifted up, and she tried to struggle to get away. He didn't know what was going wrong with her, and Sam couldn't make any words come out of her mouth.

This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't have moved to a different hospital and she should have stayed with Danny and then this whole thing wouldn't have even happened; things would be just _fine_, and Danny wouldn't be in danger at all and she could feel hot tears come to her eyes and she couldn't even stop them if she tried.

She was weak. She should have tried harder to stay in control.

This wasn't going to have a happy ending, one way or another. She was getting the short end of the stick, and it just wasn't fair.

If only if she had pushed harder and kept Danny away from her from the very beginning. He wouldn't be in danger now, and those stupid false hopes of her getting better wouldn't keep coming up, and if she had just _stayed away_...

Things would be different. She wouldn't feel so disappointed right now.

She could've tried harder to struggle, but the dots were very large now, mingling with the warm tears and now she could hardly see at all.

As far as she knew (and as pessimistic as it was), it was over.

She just hoped that whatever happened next, wouldn't be as bad she predicted.

And this time, she definitely wanted no surprises.

* * *

**Well. I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm kind of neutral, I guess. Please review!**

_Superman by Five for Fighting_

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside me_

_Yeah, inside me_

_Inside of me_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man_

_Looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

_Its not easy to be me _


	14. All I Need

**The only excuse I have is laziness...and how sucky our volleyball team is doing. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! I hate freaking disclaimers! They make me feel insecure!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 13 - All I Need**_

* * *

You can do this.

Just open your eyes, even if just a little bit, and _wake up_. You're totally conscious, now all you have to do is open your eyes, move your hand, or your legs, or SOMETHING to get yourself up!

Sam stopped her mini pep talk with a mental sigh. She could feel herself, lying probably on a hospital bed, in whatever hospital her parents had shipped her off to next, but she couldn't make her body_move._ Whatever these doctors had given her to stay calm was obviously very strong.

She could faintly hear people moving about and talking in whispers; or at least, it _sounded_ like they were whispering. They could be shouting and she probably still wouldn't be able to hear them.

So far, she had been pretty successful in keeping those dreary questions in the back of her mind, but with her body laying helplessly, unable to move, they resurfaced.

Did she do something harmful to Danny? To anyone else? How long had she been out?

Trying to groan and move again, she was actually able to make a quiet noise in the back of her throat, and she felt her fingers on her right hand twitch.

_Yes._

Suddenly, she felt a movement on her right, and Sam tried to will her eyes open again. No such luck.

Then she felt a light, soft caress on her arm, and immediately she was relieved.

Danny.

It couldn't be anyone else; he was the only one brave enough to stay with her. Her parents were too "busy", she had no friends or other family, so he was the only one left. Right?

She made a fist with her other hand, feeling the unused and weak muscles twitch in her arm and if she could've smiled then, she would have.

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

That was Danny's voice. She must've passed out before anything really bad had happened. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and she was definitely grateful that no one had gotten hurt this time.

But she still couldn't talk. That was definitely a problem.

"...Sam? Uh...how about when I ask you a question, you move your hand once for no, and twice for yes."

How clever. There was no way he had came up with this himself.

"Can you move anything else?"

With a great effort, she managed to move her hand slightly.

_No._

"Yeah, I knew that. Why did I ask that? Whatever. Do you need anything?"

She moved her hand again. But only once. She didn't need anything. Just for him to stay here with her.

"Okay...do you want me to stay here?"

He was a mind-reader.

She moved her hand, paused, and then moved it again.

"Okay. I planned on staying even if you said no, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Her mouth twitched. Leave it up to Danny to crack jokes in a hospital room.

* * *

When Sam awoke sometime later, she could finally open her eyes. She first saw the white ceiling, and then the white walls, and the door, and the empty chairs beside her bed-

Wait, the _empty_ chairs? Where did Danny go?

Groaning as she moved her arms to prop herself up, she felt her head start to pound and knew immediately that moving and trying to get out of bed was a bad idea.

But hey, that never stopped her before, had it?

Now sitting up in the bed, she weakly moved her arms and pushed the covers off her body. Going at a slow pace, she lifted one leg off the edge of the bed and then the other, touching the cold tile floor with her bare toes.

Still using her arms to stay steady by leaning on the bed, she put both her feet flat on the floor and tested them by putting a little bit of pressure on them.

_So far so good._

She put all her weight on them, and quickly grabbed the edge of the bed when she almost toppled over.

Damn doctors and their stupid medicine. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't even be in this situation.

Although technically, it was her fault...but she'd rather not go into details.

She put a little more pressure on her feet, and eventually she was able to stand steadily.

Walking, however, was another story.

Putting one hand on the bed lightly to keep from falling, she slowly made her way to the door. She just hoped no one opened it and caught her.

Finally reaching the door, she grasped the metal door knob and opened the door a tiny bit to look out. There were a few people walking in and out of rooms, answering phones and filing papers at the nurse stations, but there was a strange familiarity to it all.

Was she...?

Peering at the nurse's station, she looked at the two nurses working there. They also looked familiar...

Sasha and Nikki.

She was in Amity Park's hospital.

At that moment, Sam knew that her parents weren't as bad as she thought.

* * *

Danny sighed, and tried to tune out the incessant chatter of Justin, who was sitting next to him.

"Wow. Atlanta?! That's great! But bad, I mean, you're not much of a traveler, are you? And you know we're all going to miss you, the hospital isn't going to be the same without you..."

_All_ Danny wanted was some coffee. He had been sitting in Sam's room for the past two days, and he decided it would be safe to leave for 10 minutes for a bathroom break and some more coffee, but _no_. He just had to bump into Justin.

So now he was sitting in the waiting room, watching patients come in and out, listening to Justin rant about anything and everything.

He wanted to get back to Sam. What if she had woken up and he wasn't there?

Danny sighed again and turned to Justin.

"Listen, I-"

"When are you leaving?"

Danny looked at him, confused by the question and stunned that he had interrupted him.

"Uh, what?"

"For Atlanta. The new job?" Justin grinned, that annoying grin and hardly ever left his face.

"Oh, uh, well, I don't now."

And he really didn't. The job was to be the chance of a lifetime, but that meant moving hundreds of miles away. Not just from Amity Park and everything he knew, but also moving away from _Sam._ And it wasn't like he could take her with him. She needed to recover, the best she could, here. He wasn't going to act like her parents this time.

"You don't know?"

"No..."

"Well, you are _going_, aren't you?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Yeah...I'm going."

Why,_why_ did he tell him that? Sure, a few months ago he wouldn't think twice, but now, he wasn't so sure.

He couldn't leave Sam, could he?

* * *

Sam couldn't believe her ears.

She was just around the corner, listening to Danny and Justin's conversation.

Why hadn't he mentioned anything to her?

Oh, right. She was insane, and she fell off the roof of a building before almost lashing out on him.

She had almost forgotten about that.

_Almost._

But, Atlanta?! Was he really going to leave her?

What would happen to her then?

* * *

**Hm. I hoped you liked it. Please review!**

_**Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic**_

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Or did you trade it for something_

_Somewhere better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong, but_

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

_Well, bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_And are you trying to shake it?_

_You're doing your best and_

_Your best look_

_You're praying that you make it_

_Well, bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Better than you had it_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

_Whenever the end is_

_Do you think you can see it?_

_Well, until you get there_

_Go on, go ahead and scream it_

_Just say it_


	15. Bleeding Love

**I'm so so sorry. I didn't realize that it had been such a long time since I've updated. Did you know this story is a year and two days old? SERIOUSLY.**

**And I am not sexist. I'll just tell you that now.**

**Disclaimer: DUDE, SHUT UP. **

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 14 - Bleeding Love**_

* * *

"I hope you're happy."

Danny looked at Sasha, an alarmed expression on his face and replied, "What?"

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading and gave him a knowing expression. She sighed. "You need to be more...what's the word I'm looking for here? _Quiet_ when it comes to conversations other people aren't meant to hear."

She looked back down at her newspaper and took a sip of her coffee.

Danny was confused, just like any other man would probably be in this situation. Subtle just DIDN'T work.

"I don't get it..."

Sasha slammed the newspaper down on her desk and glared at him. "Sam heard everything you told Justin about Atlanta! How do you think she feels right now, knowing that you're going to leave?"

A cold fear ran through Danny's body and he closed his eyes for a split second to calm himself. Why was everything going wrong lately?

"How...how do you know this?" His voice shook slightly.

Sasha shook her head and gave him a humor-less smile. "It's obvious. I was making my rounds earlier and she's exactly the same person she was when she arrived here. But worse."

Danny put his head in his hands and leaned against the desk. "This is all my fault."

"Not to sound the like a total bitch, but it kind of is."

Danny moved his fingers away from his right eye and glared at her. She smiled softly. "You can fix this. You'll find a way, I know you will."

He hoped she was right.

* * *

Sam stared at the TV, the volume turned down and the tray of food beside her untouched. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't tired. She didn't feel _anything_, except for hurt. A lot of hurt.

There was a soft knock at her door and Sam didn't bother to look up. Whoever it was would just walk in anyways.

She was right; the person opened the door and stepped in, and out of the corner of her eye she recognized who it was.

Danny.

He slowly walked towards her, pulling a chair right beside her bed and sat down, staring intently at her.

She glanced at him and then quickly looked back at the TV, taking in a shaky breath. Hadn't she been through enough already? Couldn't she just get some ALONE time?

"Sam." His voice was soft, yet firm, a tone that was no-nonsense and had an underlying _"You better talk to me."_

She didn't look away from the TV.

Danny waited a few moments and then sighed. He grabbed her hand and she stiffened. Trying to win her over with affectionate gestures is NOT the way to go, Danny.

Thinking that he would pull away after being unresponsive for so long, she was definitely surprised when he grabbed her chin with a firm hand and forced her to look in his beautiful blue eyes. She was even more surprised when she could feel the tears gathering in her own.

Instead of saying anything, he looked at her for what seemed like forever, and then did something that had never, EVER happened to her in her entire life and she thought that it would ever happen at all even after she met him...

He kissed her.

His lips were gentle and soft, but he didn't treat her like a breakable doll, either. He moved his lips against hers until she slowly started to respond, her eyes shutting and she started to kiss him back.

The hand that had been on her chin moved to her back to meet his other hand and pulled her closer. Her arms moved around his neck unconsciously, and now they were almost completely pressed together.

When they broke apart for air, she was even more confused.

What now? Was he going to Atlanta? If he was, would she go with him? What if he didn't go? Wasn't it his dream to go there?

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips, and he started to remove his arms from around her waist and her arms started to slip from the position around his neck.

No, no! What was he sorry for?

"Sorry for what?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You didn't need to hear that conversation earlier...," Danny started.

"Actually, I _did._" She replied curtly.

He looked confused.

She sighed. "Danny, would you have told me that you were leaving before? If I would've just woken up one day and find out that you were gone forever, then I would probably be worse than I am now."

He nodded. "I know. But it doesn't matter. I'm staying here."

He didn't sound enthusiastic at all about it. She realized that she couldn't keep him away from his dream, his _life_, no matter how much she needed or loved him.

She heard a saying once, "If you love something, set it free" and no matter how cheesy that sounded in her mind she knew that she couldn't make him stay here. They were going different ways now. Or, _he_was going a different way. He had places to go, things to do, dreams to fulfill. She lost the ability to do that a long time ago.

Sam shook her head. "No, you can't."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked her over. "But, you-"

"Forget me, Danny. This is your dream. I don't want to keep you from it."

Danny's eyes widened. "No, Sam. I know what this will do to you, what this will do to the _both_ of us. I can't leave."

Sam shut her eyes, willing the tears to stay inside until Danny left. "Yes, you have to. What will become of us if you stay here, anyways?"

Danny opened his mouth to argue again, but he knew whatever he said wouldn't convince her that he needed to stay. There was no changing her mind now.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

She paused.

"Yes."

They both sat there for a moment, staring in each other's eyes until Danny stood up from the chair and looked down.

"You better go and pack. You have a plane to catch." Sam said, situating herself to where she could the TV again.

Danny nodded, and started to turn away before he turned back and leaned on the bed and kissed her again. This time, she was expecting it, and she responded immediately.

He was desperate to change her mind, and the kiss showed it. She just needed an official goodbye.

He pulled away and looked in her eyes, and Sam wondered if it was the last time.

"I love you." He whispered, almost making her break down completely.

"I love you, too."

He pulled away completely and walked out of the room backwards, staring at her the whole time.

Once we was out of the room and out of earshot, Sam broke down. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, and tried to keep the sobs down a level where only she could hear them.

After awhile, she had calmed down a little bit and went to the bathroom, shut the door, and opened the medicine cabinet.

Goodbye, Danny.

* * *

**-hides- REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**_

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen _

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open _

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love _


	16. All That I've Got

**I could've written this weeks ago, but I was busy writing this stupid research paper for school. You know, the place I go to when I'm not on ? Yeah. **

**And I'll tell you now that this ending is probably the one you don't want, but HAVE NO FEAR! I'M MAKING AN ALTERNATE ENDING!**

**And not only that, but I'm making an awesome playlist with all the songs I've had for this story, and setting up a link for it on my profile. But that won't be until I'm done, of course. So read, and review!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage, sorry. I don't even own the hilarious quote from Degrassi, "Turquoise tankini tramp." But I **_**so**_** wish I did!**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Chapter 15 – All That I've Got**_

* * *

_**(last chapter.)**_

When she tried to open her eyes, move her body, to _breathe_ correctly, she knew something was completely wrong. She could hear some noises, as if people were talking, but she couldn't hear them because it was as if she was underwater or something.

Why didn't she remember anything?

The last thing she remembered was Danny and Justin talking about Danny leaving for Atlanta, but she couldn't remember anything that happened after that. How had she gotten back to her room? Did she talk to Danny? Why did it feel like something had gone completely and horribly _wrong_?

"What happened here?"

"We're not exactly sure, Doctor, but we do know that she probably overdosed. There was an empty bottle of Tylenol sitting in the bathroom when we came in."

What?! An empty bottle of Tylenol? She could almost predict what happened now.

She had probably somehow walked back to her room and then decided to overdose…but important details were missing, most of them pertaining whether or not she had talked to Danny or not. Had he left already?

Gathering all of her strength and determination, or what she had left of it, she forced her eyes open and winced at the bright fluorescent lights.

"She's awake!"

There were shouts and more movement, and she no longer felt as if she were underwater. Now it was like someone had turned the volume of the room all the way up, and her ears were ringing.

"Sam? Sam, honey, can you hear me? You have to tell me what happened, okay?" A calm, soothing voice entered her hearing range, a large contrast to the ruckus that she had just heard.

She tried to speak, but her throat was dry and she suddenly started to feel absolutely miserable. Her stomach hurt so bad that it felt as if the acid inside it was eating her insides, and she felt nauseous. Her head was pounding, the noise in the room and the bright lights only making it worse. Her throat and mouth were dry and felt painful, and she couldn't even attempt to swallow. Her body ached like she had the flu, and she squirmed, trying to get rid of the pain.

All her life, she hated the fact she had a split personality. She was always hurting someone close to her, and her life was permanently damaged from it. If she ever got better, she would still go to jail – probably for the rest of her life – because she had killed so many innocent people.

Now she had gone so far to hurting herself, but maybe that was better than hurting other people. If she rid herself from the world, she wouldn't be a burden anymore. Danny wouldn't feel guilty about leaving, and hospitals wouldn't have to fight over who would take her. Nobody would have to worry about her lashing out and killing or injuring someone ever again.

Now that she seriously thought about it, she wondered why she hadn't considered suicide before.

What kept her living in the first place? She kept saying that she wasn't ever going to get better, but was there someone tiny hope inside of her that felt otherwise? Is _that_ why she kept going on this way? She wasn't sure. She knew that after meeting Danny the will to live had gotten stronger, but what about before that? She didn't understand her own thoughts, her own mind, her own purposes. Things that had been clear before were blurry and confusing.

So, her mind completely changed, she ignored Sasha's questions and tried to succumb to the heavy sleepy feeling behind her eyes.

If she was gone, everything would be better. She was sure of it.

* * *

Jazz was giving him a ride to the airport. His flight left at 8:00 p.m. that night for Atlanta.

He was officially going…but he was still hesitant about leaving. Sure, he _did_ want to go to Atlanta. But that was before he got close to Sam, and as much as he didn't want to admit for the sake of not making it harder on him to leave, before he had fallen in love with her.

The car ride had been mostly silent so far, and the atmosphere was almost…tense. Did Jazz think something different about him going to Atlanta? She hadn't tried to convince him not to go, but she hadn't supported him as enthusiastically as she did when he first got the offer.

She had just said with a small, reluctant smile, "Whatever you think is best, Danny. I'm behind you all the way."

But she had never actually _said_ it was a good idea to go to Atlanta, had she?

No, she hadn't. Maybe she wanted him to figure out the right thing to do on his own, and by the signs on the side of the road, indicating they were nearing the airport, he only had about 21 miles to do so.

But what _was_ the right thing to do? Stay, or go? He wanted to go, sure. It was a great opportunity, but somehow he knew that if he _did_ go, he wouldn't be happy. Would he be happy with a mentally unstable girl?

He wasn't totally sure, but that was life, wasn't it?

"Turn the car around."

Jazz glanced at him, and threw him a secretive smile. She suddenly pulled off the nearest exit to turn the car around.

"Why didn't you just say that it was a bad idea?" Danny asked her.

"Because I knew you'd figure it out yourself. But it took you long enough." She smirked at him.

He glared at her and shifted nervously in his seat.

He had a bad feeling, and this time, it wasn't about leaving.

* * *

45 minutes later, Danny was walking through the hospital parking lot, making his way to the entrance doors. He was walking quicker than usual, ignoring the confused and awed stares he got from the workers in the hospital. They obviously weren't expecting him to be back, _ever._

Sasha was standing at the Nurse's Station, looking very solemn. When he walked up to the counter and she looked up at him, he could tell by the tears welling in her eyes that something was wrong.

"Danny…what are you doing back? You should be on your plane right now." She furiously wiped at her eyes, forcing a smile on her face.

He didn't answer her. "What's wrong, Sasha?" He asked quietly.

Sasha let out a shaky breath. "I'm so so sorry. I knew that you said to contact you if anything happened, but I thought that maybe right now wouldn't be the right time…"

"Wait a minute…what are you talking about? I told you to contact me if anything happened to _Sam_…wait. Did something…? Sasha, tell me that nothing is wrong." Danny started to shake. There was no way…

Sasha's silence didn't help. Instead of waiting any longer, wondering if something had happened, he ran down the hallway and to Sam's room. If Sasha wouldn't tell him, he would find out himself.

The door was open, which was a surprise. Sam always had the door closed. Why would she choose to keep it open now?

And wait a minute…why wasn't her nameplate on the door anymore? Did they move her to a different room or something?

The horrible feeling in his chest was getting worse and worse by the moment…

When he stepped into the room, nothing was out of place. No magazines or papers on the table, the chairs in a row, the TV off. The bed empty and made up-

The bed empty.

She was gone.

He could feel someone behind him, possibly Sasha. He could hear a voice, somewhere in the distance, but he couldn't really make out the words.

His vision was going blurry, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was tears that were blocking his sight.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. They did everything they could…"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to recognize the sad ending of a life that was taken long before than it should have. We know that lives like these are taken for a reason, for reasons we don't know, and might not ever know, and can only hope and pray that our beloved ones reach their desired destination: their rightful place with the Lord above us.

"_The sun kept setting, setting still;  
No hue of afternoon  
Upon the village I perceived, --  
From house to house 't was noon._

_The dusk kept dropping, dropping still;  
No dew upon the grass,  
But only on my forehead stopped,  
And wandered in my face._

_My feet kept drowsing, drowsing still,  
My fingers were awake;  
Yet why so little sound myself  
Unto my seeming make?_

_How well I knew the light before!  
I could not see it now.  
'T is dying, I am doing; but  
I'm not afraid to know."_

Danny stared as the dark chestnut colored casket was lowered into the ground, and he droned out the voice who was reciting a poem.

Jazz had told him that there were 5 stages of loss and grief, beginning with denial and isolation and ending in acceptance. He guessed that he was somewhere in between, past the denial but nowhere close to the acceptance. Maybe the anger, or the depression. He couldn't tell anymore.

They had told him it was an overdose. Probably brought on because of him. No, they never actually told him that to his face, but he knew the truth. If he hadn't opened his big mouth to Justin in the first place, maybe this all could have been prevented. Maybe he wouldn't feel the pain he felt now.

His family and friends tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. Everywhere he went, he could see her, whether it was at the hospital, where he remembered their afternoon sessions, or at the Chinese restaurant, where he remembered their run-in with Paulina. He couldn't go anywhere without the memories they made together.

He couldn't sleep at night without dreaming of her face, and he had gone to a therapist (not his sister this time) and had been prescribed sleeping pills, and then depression pills. Neither of them worked.

He would never life the life he had before he had met Sam, but he didn't regret meeting her, either.

If anything, he was glad to have met her, even though it had ended badly.

When he was younger, he remembered hearing the saying, "It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

And now he knew exactly what that meant.

* * *

**Don't kill me! An alternate ending is coming soon! Just remember to review, okay? Tell me what you think. Just no flames.**

**Also, the poem above wasn't written by me, but my Emily Dickinson. It's called "Dying." You seriously think I could write something like that?**

_**All That I've Got by The Used**_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I.._

_I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I squoze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I.._

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me_

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got_


	17. AE:When the Day Met the Night

**Sadly, this is the very last chapter/ending to JWTDO. After this, this story will be completely finished. I'm glad and sad at the same time, you know?**

**I want to ****dedicate**** this alternate ending to all my reviewers, especially the ones who have reviewed for every chapter for this story since I started it in March last year. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never. Ever.**

_**Just What the Doctor Ordered**_

_**Alternate Ending – When the Day Met the Night**_

* * *

Sam stared into the medicine cabinet mournfully, debating on what to do. Use the bottle of Tylenol to end it all or just keep living? But did she even have anything to live for anyways?

She couldn't think of anything.

With Danny gone, she didn't feel like anyone wanted her around. Sure, Sasha and Nikki and a few other people were nice to her, but it didn't compare to him. She hadn't felt a true connection to anyone since Alicia died…but that was until she met Danny.

She picked up the bottle from the middle shelf and couldn't believe that the doctors and nurses, her own _parents_ had been so careless to leave this here, just sitting innocently in the medicine cabinet, waiting for her to open it and empty its contents. It would be so…easy to kill herself. Almost too easy. It was like she should try harder, like it shouldn't be this easy. It was almost wrong, even though it was what she knew she wanted to do.

Or did she want to do this? Why was she having second thoughts _now?_ She should've done it before she could give herself time to think about it. By then it would've been far too late for regrets or doubts. Just because it felt wrong being this easy, it didn't mean she still couldn't do it.

Right?

* * *

It was safe to say, while Danny was sitting in the passenger seat of his sister's car, staring at the sunset from the window, that he was also having second thoughts.

He couldn't help but think that maybe he was making the wrong decision after all. He glanced at the green road sign as the car passed by it quickly, and he only had twenty-one miles left until they would be exiting off the highway to get to the airport…

"Am I making the wrong decision?" He asked Jazz hesitantly.

Jazz glanced at him, startled. "Well, I don't know, Danny. You know I'm behind-"

"You're behind me no matter what. Yes, I _know_. But what do you think I should do?"

She looked troubled for a moment and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something a few times, but she didn't. "I don't think you should go," she announced firmly.

Danny looked at her questionably, waiting for her to explain. "You know, I think it's great that you got an opportunity to work in Atlanta, I really do. But…Sam needs you, Danny. She really does. And sometimes…you just…," she paused in her speech and then looked at him for a moment. "You just don't leave behind the people who need you."

Danny knew that Jazz was right about one thing; that working in Atlanta was probably an opportunity he shouldn't just let go.

But he just couldn't let Sam go, either.

* * *

Sam had heard once, that if you really, really wanted something, you wouldn't wait or think about it. You would do it right then and there, as soon as possible. If you wanted something bad enough, there would be no second thoughts or doubts about it.

But she unbelievably indecisive about whether she wanted to kill herself or not. She would reach for the bottle, twist the cap, and stare inside the bottle before replacing the cap and putting the bottle back on the sink. Once she thought she had made a decision, she would hesitate. It was easy to kill herself, sure. But it was harder to make the decision about whether or not she even wanted to do it.

It had been maybe an hour or so since she had first went in the bathroom, but now she was sitting on the floor against the wall in the bathroom, just staring at the bottle. She felt shut away from the world; like she could sit in the bathroom of the Amity Park Hospital forever and no one would know or even notice.

They probably wouldn't even care, either.

* * *

With that striking, devastating thought, Sam reached for the bottle for the last time.

Danny was out of the car before Jazz had even stopped the car completely, practically giving her and everyone in the surrounding area a heart attack. He didn't blame them.

He refused to wait for the automatic doors and pushed open the manual ones, running through the waiting room and almost running over Sasha who was walking in the corridor.

"Danny! What are you _doing_ here?"

Danny paused, for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "I'm staying." He shrugged.

Sasha smiled at him brightly. "Well, good. I'm glad. And I'm sure Sam will be, too."

Danny nodded and took off running towards Sam's room again.

Sasha shook her head at him, still smiling. She knew he would make the right decision.

* * *

Sam heard a commotion, and she paused. She had taken a total of three Tylenol, and she gets interrupted _now?_ She sighed and put the rest of the Tylenol back in the bottle, still holding it in her hand. It felt like a weapon, almost, but then again it felt like a safety blanket. She didn't know which was worse.

Just when she was opening the door to the bathroom, she could hear loud footsteps and then the sound of the door of her room opening. Couldn't everyone just leave her _alone_ for once?

Suddenly, the door handle was being pulled from her grip, as if some force was trying to open the door from the other side. Or maybe it was some_one_.

She was then being enveloped in a huge bear hug, with familiar warmth, and she could cry tears of joy if she wasn't so shocked. The force of the hug made her drop the bottle of pills and they landed with a clang on the floor, but she didn't care.

He was _back_.

"I'm sorry."

The words didn't need to be said, but she was glad to hear them anyway.

She was crying really hard now, and she knew she should feel embarrassed, but she was too happy to care and she knew it didn't really matter anyway. She felt a bubble of laughter inside of her and giggled lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the hug.

"I love you, too, Danny."

* * *

**It's done. FINALLY. **

**If any of you are confused, don't be.**

**In the real ending, Sam didn't actually remember taking the pills because her other personality took over, but in this ending, she was still herself, so she knew what was going on. **

**Also, I picked out a perfect song for this chapter, so just go to my profile, click on the second link, and there will be the whole playlist with all the songs for this story. Enjoy, and please review!**

_**When the Day Met the Night by Panic At the Disco**_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.._


End file.
